life's changed
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: sakura has hid her past from everyone until the chunin exams when ino uses her kekkei genkai she looks at sakura's memory and kakashi knows some of sakura's past to sakura's from a clan she gets a sign a mission that will change everyone's life most importantly sakura's and her little cousin
1. Chapter 1

{chapter one}

'**Inner thoughts'**

'_**Tailed beast' **_

'_Sakura's thoughts'_

"Talking"

Sakura just stood there locked in a chakra string through ino's hair.

"Gotcha." ino said smirking.

Sakura just stared at her with shocked eyes.

'_It's…over forgive me guys I guess I'm really am weak.'_

"Mind transfer jutsu!"

Everyone watched as ino's body fell to the ground.

**In sakura's mind**

Ino was standing in a pitch black place.

"t-this is sakura's mind."

Sakura appeared behind ino.

"You shouldn't be here ino." sakura said.

Ino looked at her.

"Why?" ino said.

Sakura turned away.

"Because you'll get hurt so you better leave." sakura said holding back a sob.

Ino smirked.

"Yea right you just don't want lose to Me." ino said.

Sakura looked at her crying.

"Please leave you don't know what I've gone through my whole life and that day we separated of being friends it wasn't sasuke I had to." sakura said.

Ino smirked again.

"You were always a crybaby sakura but I want to know now so I'll look through you're memories." ino said as she started looking through sakura's memories.

Sakura stared at ino in shock but it turned to anger.

"Ino get the fuck out of my mind and stop looking through my memories!" sakura yelled.

"Found it!" ino said smirking again "now let's see."

"No!" sakura yelled but it was too late they were in the memory.

"_Mother father I'm home!" sakura yelled to them._

_Sakura walks to the kitchen to see her mother cooking dinner._

_Suki haruno waist length pink hair emerald eyes use to be anbu father was her captain. _

"_Welcome home sakura-chan." suki greeted. _

"_Hello mother where's father?" sakura asked._

"_He had to go to hokage to discuss something's but I need to talk to you sakura-chan after dinner." suki said with a sad voice._

_Sakura looked scared because her mother was always happy and nice she was never upset except when aniki died on that mission her mother put down her plate sakura realized she was the only one eating. _

"_Why am I the only one eating mother?" sakura asked._

"_I'm not hungry" suki told sakura "but I need to talk to you now." _

"_What mother?" sakura asked._

"I don't know how this is another reason to call off our friendship." ino said as she looked at sakura.

Sakura began to cry even more.

"Mother I miss you I miss you I miss you." sakura kept repeating.

Ino's eyes widen.

'_Did her mother die and that was the reason she called it off.'_

Ino looked back at the memory watching it intently now to find out what happened.

"_Come sit down sakura-chan." suki said._

_Sakura obeyed and sat down on the floor._

"_sakura-chan you're mother and father are going to be gone for a very long time we won't see you for a long time." suki said with regret shown in her eye._

_Little sakura started to cry._

"_Why mother tell me why!?" sakura yelled hugging her mother while crying. _

_Suki to a shaky breath trying to be strong for sakura and not cry._

"_You're mother and father did something bad to the village and for that we are getting punished." suki told her._

_Sakura was smart to know what they meant now. _

'_Mother and father are going to die I'll be alone.' sakura thought._

_Sakura pulled back and looked at her mother._

"_I don't want to be alone don't leave me please aniki left me please not you too I don't know If I can handle it please!" sakura pleaded to her mother._

_That's when her mother started to cry._

"_you'll be fine saku-chan you know how to cook and your responsible for someone your age I'll always believe in you know matter what you do even if you betrayed the village I'll always stand by you." suki told her._

"_Mother…" sakura trailed off her head bowed low._

_Sakura's mother lifted her head up by her chin to make her look into her mother's emerald eyes._

"_Saku-chan if you don't wish to be hurt again then break all ties with your friends and never get close to anyone ok?"_

_Sakura nodded her head._

"_Hai mother." sakura said while crying still._

_There was knock on the door her mother looked at the door._

"_well…this is it just know I'll always love you saku-chan so did you're father." suki said as she got up and walked to the door sakura got up and turned to look at her mother's back she opened the door._

"_Goodbye saku-chan." she said._

_The anbu seen her daughter crying they pitied her._

"_Goodbye….okaa-san." sakura said._

_Sakura didn't see the smile on her mother's face._

"_Let's go." suki said as she shut the door behind her only regret in life is not watching her daughter grow up but in heaven she'll watch over her._

_Sakura fell to the ground on her knees crying._

"_it's not fair!" she yelled "I'm sorry ino I guess are friendship will be over now I hope you'll forgive me I just don't want to get hurt I have no one now I'm alone and that's what it will stay like now."_

Ino started crying she looked at sakura and seen her still crying ino performed hand signs.

"Mind transfer release."" ino said as her returned to her body.

Sakura got control of her body and was still crying she didn't notice ino running at her crying herself.

"What's sakura doing she's just standing there." kakashi whispered.

"Sakura-chan! Watch out ino is coming at you!" naruto yelled at her.

Sakura looked up and seen ino running at her she smiled a very sad one that's when ino realized she couldn't hurt her instead off punching her she hugged her.

"saku-chan!" ino yelled.

Sakura froze.

"_saku-chan." mother said._

"I'm so sorry I made you relive that moment! I'm sorry! About your mother and father and brother I'm sorry you're alone" ino cried "I'm sorry you had to see your mother walk away to her death only staring at her back while she closed the door behind her." Ino said crying.

Ino pulled back and looked at sakura.

"But she said that she'll always believe in you so did your father and aniki there watching out for you up in heaven."

"Thank you….ino." sakura said.

Ino face the protector.

"I ino yamanaka like to forfeit this match." ino said.

"Since ino yamanaka forfeit's the match" the protector pointed to sakura "winner! Haruno sakura!"

Cheers were heard sakura felled back expecting to hit the stone floor but fell into strong arms.

She looked at her sensei.

"Sensei." sakura said.

"Hmm?"

"Why am I so weak?"

"Sakura don't say that about yourself."

"But I am I watched her leave I couldn't stop her I was weak."

"Who?'

"Okaa-san."

That was the last thing she said until she fainted.

"kakashi-sensei?" ino asked.

He looked at ino.

"Can I carry sakura please?" ino asked.

"Fine."

Ino walked over to her and put sakura on her back.

Ino smiled.

'_I don't care what your mother said sakura I'll always be your friend.' _ino thought as she walked up the stairs.

Naruto stared at them seeing both tear stained faces.

"What happed sakura-chan?" naruto whispered.

He continued to watch as ino put sakura against the wall sitting next to her and letting sakura's head rest on her shoulder he looked back at the screen.

Naruto uzumaki

Vs.

Kiba inuzuka

"This will be easy." naruto said as he made his way to the center of the arena kiba is already there.

"Begin!"

And naruto won…..by a fart.

"I won sensei!" naruto yelled.

Kakashi did an anime fall.

Sakura woke up by naruto's yelling.

She got up.

"Be quit." she said.

"Sorry sakura-chan." naruto said.

Sakura didn't reply she watched the matches.

When all the matches were done the winners were called to the arena.

When they all were there they were told to pick a piece of paper that had a number.

"Eight." shikamaru said.

"Six" shino said.

"One." naruto said.

"Seven." temari said.

"Two." neji said.

"Three." sakura said.

"Five." kankuro said.

"Nine." dozu said.

"Four." gaara said.

"So that means sasuke uchiha is ten so the matches will go like this."

_First match: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuga _

_ Second match: Sakura Haruno vs. Gaara no Subaku _

_ Third match: Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro no Subaku_

_ Fourth match: Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari no Subaku _

_ Fifth match: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Dosu Kinuta_

'_Holy fucking shit! I'm facing gaara! I'm going to die!' _sakura panicked.

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand was placed on her shoulder she looked to see her sensei smiling.

"Don't worry sakura I'll be training you I will fine sasuke and naruto a trainer so calm down." sensei said.

Sakura calmed down a little.

'_I will keep that promise I made to her mother because I was one of the anbu to go get her and I see sakura crying and besides I need to help her activate her kekkei genkai.' _kakashi thought.

_By now it was just her and kakashi the other anbu's had something else to do._

"_kakashi-kun I know it's you." suki said._

_Kakashi turned around to look at her._

"_Don't call me that you lost the privilege after you committed that crime." kakashi said._

_Sakura's mom looked down._

"_I know I'm sorry."_

_Kakashi got angry._

"_Sorry…sorry! You shouldn't apologize to me…just tell me why you did it?"_

_Sakura's mother starts to cry._

"_I had to."_

"_You didn't have to! So don't say you had to everyone has a choice and so happened you chose the wrong one!" kakashi yelled at her._

"_I didn't though! I never wanted to do that!"_

"_You did!_ _You had a choice you shouldn't have tried to kill the elders!What about sakura?" kakashi said with sadness. _

_Nobody new except himself that he fell in love with suki haruno sakura's mother._

"_Sakura" her mother smiled "that's the only regret I have I won't be able to see her grow up now I know I broke her heart I know I won't be there for her now but….kakashi promise me something."_

"_What?" kakashi asked feeling sadder?_

_Suki looked up at kakashi with tears going down her face and smiled a very sad one._

"_protect sakura train her make her get stronger so when she's ready she'll activate her kekkei genkai and take over head of the clan promise me you will do that…please I won't be there now so please." _

_Kakashi looked shocked but then he smiled a sad smile._

"_Sure but what does this kekkei genkai do?"_

_Suki's eyes turned black with a snowflake in both of them._

"_My clans kekkei genkai is based on who you are like mine I'm gently and nice and my nature is water so I can use water jutsu's and some earth jutsu's."_

_Kakashi looked surprised. _

"_Do you know what sakura's might be?"_

_Suki nodded. _

"_her's will be cherry blossoms so that means she'll be strong confident and never give up she's like fire and lightning you mess with sakura you get burned piss her off and you'll get electrocuted those are her elements and her eyes will be more special sense she is the heiress her eyes will have more power in genjutsu it will be like the sharingan just look into her eyes and she can see the chakra path ways to and if she's lucky she'll change the clan for good so train her please." _

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Thank you."_

"_We're here." kakashi said as he opened the door to see anbu, the elders, and hokage._

_The last words kakashi heard from her were._

"_Thank you kakashi-kun protects her." suki said smiling even when a katana was pierced through her heart she died with a smile on her face she'll be with her son and husband now._

"Come on we have to tell sasuke who he's facing." kakashi said walking up the stairs.

'_Suki I will'_

Sakura looked at gaara and seen him staring at her.

Sakura gulped and looked away.

'_I'm still going to die' _she thought as she followed her sensei.

Sasuke just stared at the wall trying to ignore the blonde.

"….and then the sand freak was beating bushy brows to a bloody pulp mega bushy brow-sensei had to step in to save bushy brow because he was going to get killed! After that the matches for the finals were called and the winners of the other matches had to pick a number to see who they would face in the finals." naruto said.

"Who am I fighting?" sasuke asked as he looked at his teammates and sensei.

"Dosu kinuta." sensei said.

"Who is fighting?" sasuke asked.

"Well naruto is facing off with neji hyuga an-"

"Hell yea I'm goanna beat him to death for hinata-chan! Believe it!"

"As I was saying then its Shino Aburame facing off with Kankuro no Subaku then there's Shikamaru Nara facing off with Temari no Subaku…"

"What about gaara who's facing gaara?"

Kakashi sighed.

"Sakura."

Sasuke looked shocked.

"You're going to forfeit right sakura?"

Sakura looked at him.

"No….I'm going to stay and fight I will not back down sasuke I'll never give up!" sakura grinned.

Kakashi smiled as he remembered the memory.

"_She'll be strong confident and never give up"_

'_You were right suki she'll never give up and I'm proud of her for that.'_

Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts when he heard yelling.

"Shut up teme! Don't call her that! She's not weak!"

"She is dobe! She can't fight him!"

Kakashi looked at sakura he seen her eyes flicker to black and pink to emerald again.

'_She's close to activating it.'_

"Sakura forfeit that match you're too weak you'll always be weak!"

Kakashi looked at sakura again and seen unshed tears and gasped her eyes weren't emerald!

'_She activated it!'_

"Shut up uchiha you don't know anything! So shut the fuck up you ignorant prick!" sakura yelled her cherry blossom's spinning rapidly.

Kakashi sighed.

"Kids calm down." kakashi said.

"How! She has a kekkei genkai and she never told us!" sasuke yelled.

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to now sakura turn it off." kakashi said.

Sakura sighed and deactivated it.

"Good now for teachers to train you." kakashi said.

"Sensei can you train me?" sasuke asked.

Kakashi sighed.

"Sorry sasuke I'm training sakura for the whole month." kakashi said.

Sasuke glared at sakura.

Sakura glared right back.

"Ok I think I have the perfect guy in mind for you two!" kakashi said happy.

Sasuke and naruto looked at him while sakura stared out the window with sad eyes.

'_Okaa-san.'_

"_Okaa-san…okaa-san!" screamed a five year old sakura._

_Suki smiled at her daughter._

"_Yes saku-chan?"_

"_Look what I can do" sakura said as she performed hand signs._

"_Shadow clones no jutsu!" _

_A replica of sakura appeared. _

_Suki looked shocked._

"_See…see!" sakura said smiling as the clone disappeared. _

_Suki's eyes soften. _

"_Come here" suki said._

_When sakura was in front of here she picked her up._

"_I love you saku-chan just know that" suki said while kissing sakura's forehead._

"_I love you to okaa-san!"_

'_I miss you' _sakura thought.

"What! Ebisu-sensei no he's a pervert!" naruto complained.

Sakura sighed and looked at them.

"don't worry I'll go see him now" kakashi looked at sakura "sakura go home and pack clothes for a month and tell the elders of your clan you're going to be gone." kakashi said as he disappeared.

"Bye" sakura said as she walked out of the room.

Sakura sighed.

'_I activated it and now I have to tell the elders of the clan.'_

Sakura stopped at the front of the gate to the haruno compound.

Sakura started walking to the main house.

_All you could here are two people crying._

"_Aniki!" screamed a five year old._

"_No my boy my son he's gone!" screamed a women._

"_Suki, sakura he's gone" said a male._

"_b-be q-quit otou-san haru h-he's gone aniki's gone bring him back please!" sakura screamed._

Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts by someone.

"onee-chan!" screamed a voice.

Sakura turned around to see her seven year old cousin.

"ruka-chan how are you?" sakura asked.

Ruka smiled her green eyes shined with happiness and her red hair that is to her shoulders glowed in the sun she was wearing a pink top with the haruno symbol on it and red shorts.

"Great but what happened to your long hair!?"

Sakura ran a hand through her hair

"I cut it during the forest of death."

Ruka just stared in shock

"why!? I loved your long hair!"

Sakura sighed

"it got in my way was that all you needed cause I'm in a hurry here"

Ruka shacked her head

"Ok. I was thinking onee-chan can you help me with my kunai throwing please?"

Sakura pointed for ruka to come forward when ruka was in front of her she flicked her forehead.

"Oww that hurts" ruka said as she rubbed her forehead.

Sakura smiled.

"Sorry imouto maybe next time." sakura said as she walked away.

"But you always say that." ruka muttered.

Sakura looked at the door to her house.

'_It's been so lonely here sense they left.'_

Sakura opened the door and stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

'_Someone's here.' _sakura took a kunai out and activated her kekkei genkai and started walking stealthily down the hall to the living room.

'_I know this chakra's it's the elders.' _

Sakura put the kunai back and deactivated her kekkei genkai and stepped in the room.

"It's about time sakura" one of the elders spoke.

"Hn I know I activated my kekkei genkai today" sakura told them.

"Is that so what is it?" the second elder spoke up.

"Cherry blossom" sakura told them.

Sakura swore that she saw them smirk.

"That's good are plan can go into action soon." the first elder said.

Sakura had a bad feeling about this.

"What plan elder-sama?" sakura asked.

"We are planning coup on konoha." the second elder said.

"What!?" Sakura screamed.

"Yes a coup sense you activated your kekkei genkai and its powerful we could use it and besides you're the heiress to the clan you will be useful unlike your parents and brother." they both said.

'_Control your anger control I can just go to hokage-sama lets just act like I'm going along with this.'_

"Good I want to get revenge anyway for killing my parents." sakura said.

"Good I knew you would agree." the second elder said.

"When will it take place?" sakura asked.

"In about less than two months so basically next month." they said.

Sakura's eyes widen.

'_That quick!'_

"What about the children in the clan?" sakura asked.

"Don't worry we have it planned out." they said.

"Will there be meetings about this soon?" sakura asked.

They nodded.

"Okay but I'll be gone for a month to train with sensei sense I made it to the finals today so I can sneak out and go to the meeting to." sakura said.

"Okay try to get a lot of jutsu's from your sensei." they said.

Sakura nodded and walked to her room and stayed in there until they left.

Sakura sighed.

"What has this clan come to?" sakura asked herself.

Sakura looked at the team seven pictures and smiled she can't give up!

Sakura started packing a bag when she finished she shut the lights off and jumped out the window to the roofs to go to the hokage tower.

'_I'm sorry everyone I'm sorry mother I guess I can't change the clan there too far gone to even save'_ sakura thought as she knocked on the window to the hokage office.

He opened it and smiled.

"sakura-chan come in" he said.

Sakura jumped inside and he shut the window and went back to his chair.

He looked at sakura and felt something was wrong her eyes they were emotionless you can't even find one emotion.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura bowed her head.

"hokage-sama I have bad news it's about my clan" sakura said.

He felt something bad is going to happen to the twelve year old girl and the reason will be because of him.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Before I say anything else call the elders in here please its urgent!"

"Hai." he said as he called the secretary to get the elders.

He felt it again something bad is going to happen to her and it's going to be his fault for not being able to stop it.

Not five minutes later the elders are here.

She bowed to them.

"danzo-sama homura-sama koharu-sama I have urgent news for all of you to here." sakura said as she looked at them.

"What urgent news do you have to call us here girl?" danzo asked.

"My name is haruno sakura the heiress to the haruno clan." sakura said.

They looked shocked but they turned back to the emotionless face.

"sakura-chan tell us." hokage said.

Sakura sighed.

"as soon as I was done talking to my team of whose going train us I walked back home when I got to my house I sensed someone there it was the elders of my clan waiting they were in the living so I walked there to tell them I activated my kekkei genkai my eyes were cherry blossom the most powerful kekkei genkai in my clan so they were happy because they had a plan….." sakura looked in to all four of their eyes " a coup to take over konoha! I was against this but I played a long and the coup will go into action in less than two months! I came to tell you this." sakura said still emotionless.

They were shocked another clan was planning a coup!

They got over it.

The hokage was upset.

'_Damn it sakura-chan is to young just please don't make her do what you did to itachi please don't just please….is this what I was feeling earlier I screwed up by telling them itachi was more loyal to konoha and so is sakura-chan I won't tell them just don't ask her.'_

The elders started talking to what to do they don't need the hokage's opinion to what they were going to do as long it was for the village he can't stop them.

"Haruno who are you more loyal to?" danzo asked.

'_NO!' _the hokage thought.

Sakura looked up at them with empty eyes.

"Konoha." she said.

'_Sakura-chan! no!' _hokage thought.

Danzo smirked.

'_New eyes.' _he thought.

"We will contact you on what we are going to do just keep in contact with us with more information you gather." koharu said.

Sakura nodded.

"Where are you going you have backpack on your back." danzo asked.

"I made it to the finals and kakashi-sensei is training me while the boys have someone else." sakura said.

'_Oh no they're going to do it! Sense kakashi is going to train her she'll get stronger to wipe out her clan! I need to stop this meeting to talk to them' _the hokage thought.

"Dismiss we will contact you in the following month!" hokage said.

Sakura nodded and walked out the door and she shut it behind her once the hokage felt her chakra was far away.

"You can't do this!" he yelled at the elders.

They look at him.

"We have to hiruzen." danzo said.

"She's too young!" hiruzen yelled as he banged his fist on the desk.

"So was itachi." koharu said.

"She's younger though!" hiruzen yelled.

"By a year." homura said.

Hiruzen glared.

"She's just a child!" hiruzen said.

"You can't stop us you know that _sarutobi _it's for the village." danzo said with a smirk.

Hiruzen looked down.

"Let's go." danzo said as he and the elders left hiruzen alone.

"sakura-chan I'm so sorry." he whispered.

Sakura followed sensei but stopped.

Achoo!

Sensei looked back.

"You okay?"

Sakura nodded and started to follow kakashi but stopped again.

"_Sakura-chan I'm so sorry." _sakura heard in the wind.

'_Who was that?'_

"We're here." kakashi said.

Sakura ran to catch up to him.

When sakura caught up to him it was rocky sight there were boulders rocks everywhere.

Sakura put her bag down.

That's when she sensed something coming at her she dodged and seen it was a kunai she looked at sensei.

"Your reflexes are good now let's work on taijutsu!" kakashi said as he ran at sakura.

Let the training begin!


	2. the mission and fight

Chapter two

The mission and fight

It's been two week sense sakura started her training with sensei.

Right now it's night and sakura has to go to a meeting for the coup.

Sakura knocked on the door.

Sakura was shocked.

"Uncle you're here too?" sakura asked as she walked in.

He shut the door.

"Yea come on the meeting is starting." he said.

Sakura followed him when there were in the room there were all the adults in the clan.

Sakura sat down.

"Good it seems everyone is here now let the meeting begin." uncle said.

"So the plan is at sunrise next month I don't know what day but we will attack and take people hostage and we will send a letter to the hyuga's to join us and if they don't join then we will kill every one of them." the elder said.

"Does that mean the kids to like the heiress" sakura asked.

"yes we will kill them no hesitating people after that we will go to the hokage tower and kill the hokage and elders if anyone of you betrays us to you die…we will not hold back even if kids get in the way." the elder said.

'_what! There crazy!'_

"Who will be the leaders of all the divisions?" auntie asked.

"Leader one will be the heiress to the clan second leader will…."

Sakura tuned everything out as she was too shocked to do anything.

'_ . . .Hinata!'_

"Sakura." the elder spoke her name.

Sakura looked at him.

"You will be the one to kill the hokage and elders got it."

Sakura nodded.

"Good dismiss!" the elders said.

Sakura disappeared.

Sakura appeared at the place she's training at.

Sakura sighed.

"I guess I was at that meeting until sunrise." sakura whispered.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned around to face sensei.

"Yea?"

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I had a clan meeting and I couldn't miss It." sakura explained.

He nodded accepting the answer.

"Come on I'm going to teach you an assassination jutsu it's called chidori: a thousand birds."

Sakura nodded.

"Now watch the hand signs I'm using."

He starts performing chidori.

_Ox-rabbit-rabbit-monkey-monkey-monkey_

"Chidori!" kakashi yelled as lightning appeared in his hand he ran at a boulder and hit it with it destroyed the boulder.

Kakashi turned and looked at sakura.

"See sakura that's how it's done now perform the hand signs." kakashi said.

Before sakura can even do a hand sign a hawk was flying above them.

Kakashi whistle for it to come down it did and landed on his arm he grabbed the letter it said to sakura.

"Here sakura it's for you." he handed it to sakura.

Sakura opened it and started reading.

_Dear sakura_

_I'm contacting you now to see if you have any information now about the coup? The elders are still deciding what to do about it but they will come up with something soon. I hope your training is going well I know you will become stronger and defeat your opponent in the finals. oh before I forget if you do have information write back to me asap. Good luck in training!_

_Sincerely,_

_ The third hokage _

Sakura sighed and grabbed a pencil from her pouch and put chakra to erase the writing to write something new.

_Dear, hokage-sama_

_I do have information about the coup the people in it are all the adults in the clan the elders say they will attack at sunrise next month they don't know what day though they say when they attack there going to take hostages and send a letter to the hyuga's to get them to join them and if they say no the clan will attack the hyuga's and kill everyone even the kids and then they will go to the hokage tower to kill you and the elders they also say if one the haruno's betray them they will kill them and get this they want me to kill you guys I had to hold my tongue so It's getting worst we need to do something….something fast! But thank you for your support I'm training really hard._

_Sincerely,_

_ Sakura _

Sakura put the letter back on the hawk and watched it fly back to the hokage.

"Let's get back to training sakura." kakashi said.

Sakura nodded and started performing the hand signs.

"Chidori!" sakura yelled as she ran at the other boulder and destroyed.

"Good job sakura lets continue and see how many you can do." kakashi said.

Sakura performed the same hand signs again.

"Chidori!" she yelled.

Hiruzen sarutobi was sitting in his chair staring at the elders.

He sighed.

They just read the letter sakura wrote.

"So it's decided." danzo said.

"It is." koharu said.

"We will send the letter in a week she'll have that missions it will be her first s-rank mission." homura said.

"Let's hope no one is left." danzo said.

'_I doubt it sakura won't let anything hurt ruka-chan or do something to harm her.' _hiruzen thought.

"Let's take our leave." danzo said as he and the elders left.

It's hard to make hiruzen cry.

He hasn't cried in so long but he let two tears fall from his eyes feeling sorrow for the girl a TWELVE year old girl.

It's been a whole week sense the letter has come.

Sakura was meditating on a rock.

She was disturbed by a hawk.

She whistled for it to come down she stood up and let it land on her arm.

She grabbed the letter and started reading it that's when kakashi came back he just stared at her.

_Dear, sakura_

_We have finally come to a decision on what to do about the coup. We have decided to give you your very first S-rank mission your mission is to kill the whole haruno clan and leave no one alive the mission starts next month after that's done you will leave the village and be named as a s-rank criminal were sorry but this is what must be done if you don't do this then everyone will die even you it's your choice. _

_Sincerely, _

_ The elders and hokage_

Sakura turned pale after reading this

'_I have to kill everyone….even ruka who I think of as an imouto…no I will do this and leave ruka alive so she will kill me when she's older I'll make her into an avenger forgive me imouto….but I will give information to a leaf ninja bout the criminals in akatsuki because I will join them.'_

"Sakura are you okay?"

Sakura looked at sensei and nodded.

'_i trust sensei so he will be the messenger.' _sakura thought as she smiled a sad one.

"Sensei…" he looked at sakura "don't get made please?"

He nodded.

Sakura handed him the paper.

He started reading it he turned pale to.

"s-sakura you're not going to do this right?" he asked as he looked at sakura.

She nodded.

"Why!?" he screamed at her.

"Because I have to I'm more loyal to the village then my clan." sakura said.

'_No…no she can't do this I'll be breaking my promise to suki….no!' _kakashi thought.

"Sensei I will join the akatsuki and I trust you so I will give you information about the akatsuki and you give it the hokage just please let me do this please?!" sakura asked.

He sighed and looked up at the sky.

'_Forgive me…..suki-chan'_

He nodded.

Sakura smile.

"you want to know what I'll regret sensei" he looked at sakura telling her to continue "I won't be able to see ruka-chan grow up and I'll be leading her on the path of revenge because I won't be able to kill her I know I'll be breaking her heart when she sees her older cousin she looks up to kill the clan in front of her." sakura said.

'_She's turning into you suki'_

"_Sakura" her mother smiled "that's the only regret I have I won't be able to see her grow up now I know I broke her heart I know I won't be there for her now."_

"I know come on lets spare." he said.

"Hold on." sakura said as she erased the writing and wrote.

_Dear, elders_

_I accept the mission I will kill them all next month._

_Sincerely, _

_ Sakura_

"Now let's spar." sakura said.

It's been a week now it the finals.

"Sakura's late! Everyone's here already." ino said while she sits next to choji.

She ignores the hokage's speech about how far they come.

She started listening again.

"there's only nine fighter's here the only one missing is haruno sakura if she does not get here by her fight she automatically forfeits and gaara no subaku wins now will the first two fights stay here and everyone leave." genma said.

Naruto wins his fight.

Everyone was surprised.

"Sense haruno sakura is not here she forfeits so…"

"Wait hokage-sama." the kazakage said.

He looked at him.

"Give her some time she is a haruno after all." kazakage said.

"Fine." hiruzen said.

"Wait!"Everyone looked at the hokage.

"Hold off on haruno sakura's fight till the end if she still doesn't show up then she forfeits."

"You heard the hokage next is Shino Aburame vs. Kankuro no Subaku!"

"I forfeit." kankuro said.

"Winner shino aburame! Next shikamaru Nara vs temari no subaku!"

"Go shikamaru beat her with a sixteen combo!" ino yelled.

'_Come on where are you…sakura' _ino thought.

"Sasuke do you think sakura-chan will get here in time?" naruto asked.

"Yes she will she's with sensei after all so she'll be late." sasuke said.

'_Hurry sakura..' _sasuke thought.

"Winner temari! Next sasuke uchiha vs dosu kinuta."

"Begin."

"Winner sasuke uchiha!"

"Sasuke sakura's not here still." naruto said.

"I know." sasuke said.

"Sakura where are you?" ino asked herself.

"Give her ten minutes." the hokage said.

_10 minutes_

…

_9 minutes_

…

_8_

…

_7_

…

_6_

…

_5_

…

_4_

…

_3_

'_sakura-chan come on!' _naruto thought.

_2_

'_Sakura!Hurry!' _ino thought.

_1_

'_Sakura get here now!' _sasuke thought.

_15 seconds_

_9_

_5_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Poof.

Where no one was standing there was sakura and her sensei.

Kakashi started rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry were late we accidently took the wrong turn so we were late because of that…sakura's disquifly isn't she?" kakashi asked.

"No you made it just in time the hokage decided to hold off on your fight three times now." genma said.

Sakura looked at kakashi and smiled.

"Sensei" he looked at her "thank you for the training it meant a lot and I want to say goodbye sensei…thank you for everything." sakura said.

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know sakura but right now defeat this guy then we can say goodbye." sensei said.

Sakura smirked.

"Hai I already have a plan to defeat him!"

Kakashi smiled as he disappeared and appeared on the balcony.

"Begin!"

As soon as he said that sand came at her in lightning speed.

Sakura dodged all of them and went to punch him but his sand protected him sakura jumped back and ran in circles around him she sent a kick to his side from behind it hit him and he fell to the floor.

He got up and looked at sakura in surprise sakura ran at him and sent a kick to his stomach but a sand clone caught her foot and through her to the ground.

Sakura got up and through shuriken at him the sand caught it.

Sakura ran at him.

gaara's sand came at her again she jumped and it missed her she went to kick him again a sand clone appeared she punched it in its throat it vanished the fist was coming straight at him a sand shield appeared she put chakra in her fist it went through he was sent flying to the ground again his face was cracking while he got up she vanished and appeared below she kicked his chin he went flying in the air she appeared behind him and sent a kick at him it hit him he was sent flying to the ground his sand softened the fall for him.

Sakura through needles at him his sand protected him from them.

Sakura landed back on the floor.

Gaara started to perform hand signs.

'_That jutsu…it can't be!' _kankuro thought.

Sand was creating a sphere around him.

'_Not good!" _temari thought.

Sakura smirked as her hand turned into a fist.

"I can't believe what we just saw naruto." shikamaru said.

"_One must have a reason for their existence mine is to kill everyone else besides me." gaara said._

Naruto stood up.

"What are you doing?" shikamaru asked.

"I'm going to go fine kakashi-sensei." naruto said as he started to run to the stand to watch the fights.

"I'll stop…." Naruto trailed off.

"….this fight!" sakura said.

Sakura through her punch as the sand was starting to cover his right eye.

Everyone watched as the punch didn't go through the sand and spikes cutting sakura some stabbed her in her stomach.

Sakura looked shocked.

'_All that sand protecting you is hard when its sealed tight an absolute defense?' _sakura asked herself.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi turned round to see a panting nara and a worried blond.

"Sensei stop this fight right now! He's totally different from us! He's not normal!" naruto yelled.

"Naruto…what are you talking about?" ino asked.

"He lives to kill others! At this rate…sakura will die! Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled.

"Well….don't worry she and I….weren't late for nothing." kakashi said.

Sakura smirked.

'_Damn that jutsu it's the third eye' _temari thought.

Sakura ran at the sphere and kicked it…nothing happened.

'_damn just as I thought no good…hiding in there I don't know what he's up to but...this is perfect since mine also…takes some time' _ sakura thought.

"Sensei?" kakashi looked at sasuke.

"What do you mean that you weren't late for nothing?" sasuke asked.

"hn? You wanna know?" kakashi asked.

"Look we don't have time for this!" naruto yelled.

"Be quit and watch her." kakashi said.

'_Besides this might be the last time you see her fight on the good side' _kakashi thought.

"You'll be surprised." kakashi said as he watched sakura jump back and land on the arena wall.

Sakura performs hand signs.

She grabs her wrist and turns her kekkei genkai on.

"No way…is that….?" Gai asked.

Kakashi smiled.

"The reason I trained sakura is….because I promised someone to train her and I kept it…" kakashi said.

'_But I broke the promise of protecting her'_

Sakura looked at gaara's dome and smirked but it came off when she heard someone.

"You get him onee-chan! I know you will win!And then after this you can help me train! Come on onee-chan defeat him I love you!"

Sakura's eyes widen.

'_Ruka'_

Hiruzen's eyes soften and showed sadness after hearing ruka say that.

'_Forgive me…I wasn't able to stop itachi and I can't stop sakura now to…ruka enjoy the last few days happy' _hiruzen thought.

Sakura shook her head and started running down the wall destroying it sakura kept running she only stopped when her chidori went straight into the dome in gaara's shoulder.

Sakura tried pulling her hand out but couldn't.

"chidori!" sakura yelled.

All you could here was gaara's pain scream.

Sakura pulled on her arm to get it out.

it finally got out.

That's when everyone started falling asleep.

"Release!" sakura said.

When she looked at the spot gaara was at he was gone.

"I can't go after him ruka needs me!" sakura said as she jumped on the balcony.

"Sensei I'll wake naruto and shikamaru so they can go after gaara I can't go ruka needs me right now!" sakura said.

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura walked to shikamaru.

'_Is he faking it!? I'll show him'_ sakura thought as she grabbed a kunai from her pouch and brought it down.

She smirked when he dodged it.

"What are you doing trying to kill me!?" he yelled.

Sakura ignored him and went to naruto she put two fingers on his forehead and dispelled the genjutsu.

"What happened?" naruto asked.

"No time to explain just go after gaara sasuke already went after him" sakura explained.

"What about you?" naruto asked.

"I have other things to do…now go!" sakura yelled as she went to where she felt ruka's chakra when she was fighting.

"Where is she?!" sakura yelled as she ran.

Sakura spotted her.

"There." sakura said as she ran to her and put to fingers on her forehead.

"What?" ruka said.

Sakura smiled.

"Hey you're up now." sakura said.

Ruka got up.

"Onee-chan what's going on!?" ruka asked/yelled.

"Konoha is being invaded by sand and sounds get on my back ruka now." sakura said.

Ruka did and sakura jumped on the roof.

"Where are you taking me?" ruka asked.

"To the safe house while I fight." sakura said.

"What no onee-chan what if you don't come back?!" ruka cried.

"I will come back don't worry…where here." sakura said as she put ruka down.

Ruka hugged her.

"onee-chan come back alive please….come back onee-chan!" ruka begged as she cried.

Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry I'll come back if you believe in me" sakura patted ruka's head "okay imoto?"

Ruka nodded.

"Good now here." sakura said the ninja put ruka in the safe house.

Sakura jumped in the forest.

When sakura got there she saw the sand was going straight to sasuke.

Sakura eyes widen so she jumped in front of him the sand got her and bounded her to the tree.

All you could here is people calling sakura's name.

"Sakura-chan!"

**In sakura's mind**

Sakura was just staring at inner.

"Why am I here." sakura asked.

Inner started crying.

"W-why hide in a-all y-your emotions this is w-what you're feeling!?" inner said.

"Why am I here." sakura repeated.

"Someone is h-here." inner said.

"Who!?" sakura asked.

"Me."

Sakura turned around to see a male with red spiky hair and the haruno sign on his back and green eyes.

"Who are you?" sakura asked.

The man smirked.

"I'm surprised didn't the clan ever tell you who was the leader of the clan?" he asked.

Realization finally came.

"I can't believe it….you are….daiki haruno you're supposed to be dead!" sakura said.

"Well I'm not I found an immortality jutsu to keep me alive all this time." daiki said.

"What do you want?" sakura asked.

He smirked.

"I found out that you have a mission to kill the clan…" he said.

Sakura stared blankly at him.

"And sense you won't be able to kill the whole clan by yourself I will help." daiki smirked.

"Why help me kill of the clan?" sakura asked.

"They betrayed me they didn't stay by me I want revenge." he said.

Sakura sighed.

"Fine….but how do I know this is real it can be a dream?"

He smirked.

"it is not a dream I finally had a reason to talk to you so when you wake up I'll be in your room waiting to discuss something's and I'll have a gift for you." he said as he faded away.

"Outer why don't you let it out and cry." inner said.

Sakura looked at inner.

"if I do they won't stop falling." sakura said.

Inner looked down the tears final stopped.

"_Onee-chan!"_

"Whose there."

"_Sakura!"_

"What!"

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"who are you!"

"_you said if I believe in you you'll come back alive did you lie to me onee-chan!"_

"believe in me?" sakura asked.

"_don't worry I'll come back if you believe in me" sakura patted ruka's head "okay imouto?"_

_Ruka nodded._

"ruka!"

Everything around sakura started disappearing while being replaced with light.

Sakura sat up but before she could say anything she was attacked by a red and pink blur.

"Onee-chan! You're awake!" ruka said happy.

Sakura just hugged her back.

"Sorry for scarring you imouto." sakura said.

Ruka drew back and looked at sakura and smiled.

"It's okay but the elders of the clan….are waiting to talk to you when you wake up." ruka said.

"How long have I been asleep?" sakura asked.

"Two days." ruka said.

Sakura sighed.

"tell them to come in." sakura said.

Ruka nodded and walked out the door to get them.

Sakura sat there in silent when the dream came back to her.

"_You are….daiki haruno your supposed to be dead!" sakura said._

"_Well I'm not I found an immortality jutsu to keep me alive all this time." daiki said._

"_What do you want?" sakura asked._

" _I found out that you have a mission to kill the clan…" he said "and sense you won't be able to kill the whole clan by yourself I will help" daiki smirked._

"_Why help me kill of the clan?" sakura asked._

"_They betrayed me they didn't stay by me I want revenge." he said._

"_Fine….but how do I know this is real it can be a dream?"_

"_It is not a dream I finally had a reason to talk to you so when you wake up I'll be in your room waiting to discuss something's and I have a gift for you." he said as he faded away._

Sakura heard the door open and seen the elders walk in.

"elder-sama." sakura said.

"sakura change of plans about the _mission._" one of the elders said.

Sakura new they meant the coup.

"what?" sakura asked.

"We have lost some members but the head of the clan are still alive." the second elder said.

Sakura glared at them.

"Not for long…" sakura muttered.

"What was that." the elder asked.

"I said what's going on now." sakura asked.

"We attack soon now sense there's no hokage." the elder said smirking.

'_No hokage no…No!'_

"What do you mean no hokage?" sakura asked them

"He was killed during the invasion by his old student orochimaru" they said a little too happy

Sakura's eyes widen

'_Orochimaru' _

Sakura's eyes grew emotionless

"Good that makes it easier now" sakura said.

The elders nodded.

"Do you know what day yet?" sakura asked.

"In a week." they said.

Sakura's eyes widen.

"Will take are leave now goodbye." they said as they walk out the door.

'_A week soon they will all die by my hands my hands will forever be tainted with their blood' _sakura thought.

The door opened again a nurse and ruka came in.

"here are your discharge papers you can leave now." the nurse said before leaving.

Sakura got up and started changing when she was done she looked at ruka and smiled.

"Hey ruka." sakura said.

Ruka looked at her.

"Come on I'll help with your kunai throughing if you want?" sakura asked.

Ruka smile.

"Hai!Thank you onee-chan!" ruka said as she dragged sakura out of the hospital.

Sakura smiled at her while letting her drag her to the forest sakura always trains in.

Sakura stopped.

Ruka looked at her.

"Onee-chan?"

"How did you know where I always train imouto?" sakura asked eyeing her to tell her.

"Okay maybe I watch you train." ruka said nervously.

Sakura sighed but then smiled.

"It's okay come on." sakura said as she walked in the forest.

Ruka following.

Sakura stopped.

"Here we are." sakura said staring at all the targets.

"Ruka just watch what I do." sakura told her.

Ruka took a couple steps back.

Sakura got out nine kunai and put the between her fingers.

Sakura jumped in the air and turned upside down to where her head is facing the ground and through eight kunai seven hit the mark sakura through her last kunai and it hit her other kunai to make it point to the ground that one also made its mark.

Sakura landed back on her feet her head bowed when she looked forward her kekkei genkai kowai was activated she looked at the targets and smirked.

"Awesome onee-chan they all hit the center you even hit the center on the blind spot one!" ruka said in amassment.

Sakura got her kunai back.

"Now it's my turn!" ruka said as she got nine kunai out.

"Go ahead." sakura said.

Ruka did the same thing sakura did but they didn't make the center they were off some didn't even hit the target like some did when ruka was falling back to the ground she landed on her ankle wrong and cried out in pain.

"Ruka!" sakura said.

"d-don't worry it's just a sprain ankle." ruka said.

Sakura sighed.

"Come on get on my back." sakura said as she crouched down and let ruka get on her back.

Sakura walked out of the forest.

"You know we forgot my kunai." ruka said.

"Don't worry I'll drop you off at home and go get them for you." sakura said.

Ruka nodded and rested her head on sakura's shoulder.

"Onee-chan?"

"hn?"

"Do you have a bad feeling something is going to happen soon?" ruka asked.

Sakura's eyes widen but went to emotionless.

"No." sakura replied.

"Oh."

"onee-chan I'm fine I can walk." ruka said.

Sakura chuckled.

"So you were lying to me I'm hurt imouto." sakura faked a hurt expression.

"I'm sorry onee-chan I didn't mean to hurt you!" ruka apologized she didn't want her onee-chan/cousin to hate her for lying to her!

"I'm okay I was joking." sakura said.

Ruka sighed.

"Where here ruka." sakura said as she put ruka down.

"I'll be back with your kunai's." sakura said as she started walking away.

Ruka didn't say anything she just walked inside and went to her room.

Sakura entered her house and went to her room she opened the door to see daiki laying on her bed reading a book he looked at her.

"ah it's about time." he said.

"Sorry." sakura apologized.

He smirked.

"we will kill the clan in three days after that join akatsuki I'll be hiding in the shadows in the akatsuki only a couple of people know I'm there." daiki said.

"Who?" sakura asked.

He smirked again.

"The leader pein and his partner konan and zetzu I'm partners with him to" daiki said.

Sakura nodded.

Daiki grabbed a sword right next to him.

"Here it's for you." he said as he handed sakura the sword.

Sakura grabbed it and unsheathed it its blade was silver it had a cherry blossom on the handle the sheathed had the haruno clan symbol on it.

"Thank you" sakura said as she set it down on her dresser.

He nodded as a welcome.

"I have to go now I have to get ruka's kunai" sakura said as she left before he could reply.

Sakura sighed.

"Where are you going this late sakura?"

Sakura turned around to see…..

"Sasuke it's none of your business." sakura said as she walked away from him.

"Haruno get back here!" sasuke growled out.

"Just go sasuke!" sakura said not looking at him.

He growled.

"Look at me now haruno!" He yelled.

Sakura turned on her kowai she looked at sasuke and put him in a sleeping genjutsu once he started to fall sakura caught him and put him near a tree.

Sakura continued her way into the forest.

"Here they are." sakura said as she picked them up.

Sense sakura has a lot of stuff on her mind she doesn't know someone is watching her.

The person sighed.

"Why are you so sad...onee-chan?"

Ruka continued to watch her.

Sakura grabbed a kunai from the tree but dropped it.

Blood started dripping from the cut the kunai made.

Ruka's eyes widen.

'_Onee-chan never makes a mistake.'_

Ruka watched as sakura put the last kunai in her pouch.

"It's time I go to ruka now." and with that she disappeared.

"Crap! I need to get there fast!" ruka said running back home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Today is the day" sakura said as she tied her forehead protector on her forehead.

Sakura starts putting on a black shirt with the haruno symbol on the back and black pants she put her sword on her back and checked her weapons pouch everything was there.

"Ready?" came a voice behind her.

Sakura sighed luckily ruka wasn't here yet.

"Hai daiki." sakura said looking at the full moon.

"Good lets split up." he said.

Sakura nodded.

Daiki left through the window.

Sakura sighed and looked at team seven's picture.

She smiled as she took the case off it.

She turned it around and grabbed a pencil and started writing.

Sakura put the pencil down.

'_It's time!' _sakura thought as she disappeared.

Sakura appeared in front of her cousins after that sakura kept killing clans members she finally killed the clans elders now she was standing behind the two that were temporally the clans head with her katana in her hand.

"Uncle, aunt saki." sakura said as she started to raise her hand that held the katana.

"s-sakura." saki said crying how could this happen! Her little niece killed the clan and was about to kill them now!

"So…you chose this village and betrayed your own clan." it wasn't a question it was more of a statement her uncle said.

"Hai." sakura said gripping the katana tighter.

Saki only cried harder.

'_Aunt Saki stop please your making this harder than it already is.'_ sakura thought as she started to raise her katana.

Just then when sakura was going to strike she sensed another chakra.

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Imouto" sakura whispered so she finally came home.

Saki kept crying.

"S-sakura m-my daughter ruka pl-please protect her please keep her safe please!" saki begged.

"Protect her like we couldn't sakura" uncle said.

Sakura opened her eyes her kowai spinning rapidly.

"Hai I promise" and with that sakura brought her sword down saki let out a piercing scream of pain and fear while uncle just took it.

Uncle and aunt saki fall on top of each other.

Sakura felt a presence at the door in front of her.

Sakura watched as the door slid open to revel ruka haruno.

Sakura watched as she stepped inside and the door slid shut behind her.

Ruka stared at the bodies of her parents in horror and fear that's when she looked at sakura and seen her katana in her hand.

"onee-chan who did this kaa-san otou-san there dead who did this?" ruka asked hoping her older cousin will give her answer's.

Sakura stared blankly at ruka and smirked at her.

"I did."

Ruka looked shocked.

"I-I don't believe you will never do this you wouldn't!" ruka yelled

Sakura kept the smirk on her face.

"I'll show you then" sakura said as she looked ruka in the eye before ruka could react she was in the genjutsu all she could do was watch her clan members fall one by one by the person she looked up to the most.

Ruka covered her ears there was so much screaming!

When it was over ruka fell on her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"do you believe me now ruka?" sakura asked.

Ruka looked up at her tears falling down her face.

Sakura's smirk fell and turned into a frown.

"you have to many useless emotions in you." sakura said as she took a step forward.

When ruka seen this she got up and ran out of the house not paying attention to the dead bodies of her clans man all she cared about was getting out of here now!

Sakura just watched ruka run on one of the power poles with her kowai sakura's eyes started to tear up she wiped her eyes no time for crying!

Ruka stopped and looked at the power pole where sakura use to be.

Ruka shook her head and continued running.

'_I'm almost there!' _ruka thought nearing the gate of the compound.

She stopped running as her eyes widen in fear because there in front of her was sakura! her katana was back in its sheathed her kowai was spinning rapidly.

"W-w-why! Why did you do this tell me sakura!" ruka cried.

"To test the limit of my abilities." sakura said.

"You're telling me that is the reason you killed everyone!" ruka yelled as more tears fell.

"It was a great importance." sakura stated.

Ruka looked broken.

"hn…if you wish to kill me because I'm not killing a weakling like you. Than grow on your hate for me cherish it like it's your life span and when you have activated your kowai train it and if you want to know the secrets about are clan and kekkei genkai there's a secret room where they held clan meetings it's in the cellar hidden if you can fine it you'll learn the secrets of our clan." sakura said.

Ruka kept crying her head bowed low when ruka looked up she had her kowai on.

Sakura gasped.

'_Her eyes there the same as mine.'_ sakura thought staring at ruka's cherry blossom eyes the only different's is the cherry blossoms weren't pink but green.

"I'll tell you this much imouto are kowai is kind of like the sharingan if they kill their best friend they got the mangekyo sharingan and if we kill are best friend we get the Eien no hana."

Sakura smirked its time this ends.

Sakura put ruka in a genjutsu again making her watch the clan die again.

Sakura can't stand watching ruka like this.

Ruka fell to her knees.

Sakura turned her back on her.

"Goodbye…ruka." sakura said as she jumped on a roof and took off on the roofs.

That got ruka out of her daze.

"No!" she yelled as she grabbed three kunai next to her and followed sakura's movements

Ruka was behind sakura and through the kunai.

Sakura sensed them and turned around she caught two of the three kunai coming at her the last one put a scratch on her forehead protector and that made it come off and fall to the ground.

Ruka was on one knee now just watching sakura her kowai not on now panting from the entire trauma of her clan's massacre by her older cousin that was like a big sister that she wanted to surpass to be accepted as an equal by her.

Sakura just picked it up and tied it back on and looked at ruka one last time with that she disappeared.

Ruka had one thought in her mind.

'_I will kill you.'_ and with that ruka fell to the ground a sleep.

Sakura appeared in front of the elders kneeling.

"it's done but I left ruka alive if anyone of you tries to touch her or kill her I will come back and kill you without hesitation" sakura threatened glaring at them all she can't believe they made her do this!

'_Foolish little girl.' _danzo thought glaring at sakura.

"Remember what I said." sakura said as she disappeared into cherry blossom.

Sakura sighed as she placed team seven's picture under a door and nocked.

Sakura stared at the door before disappearing again.

The door opened to reveal a masked man with silver hair and his left eye hidden.

The said person was team sevens sensei kakashi.

Kakashi looked around than down.

Kakashi's eyes widen at the picture of team seven.

Kakashi picked it up and went inside.

He turned it around.

_Dear, kakashi-sensei_

_Thank you for everything. You were like a father to me. I was finally happy when I was put on team seven naruto the hyper active knuckle head ninja always pulling pranks that would make me laugh at times I was always scolding him when he was acting like an idiot then sasuke the anti-social emo like guy I admit he was a prick and always quite but little everyday he started talking more to us. Me and him are a like we both lost are parents and brothers I lost my brother by a mission he lost his when the massacre happened now he wants to kill him then you kakashi-sensei you were always there for us you protected us when we couldn't I bet you are a father figure to the boys to. I'm going to miss you and the boys you guys were my family. I must be really loyal to this village because I'm killing my clan ruka will be the only one left she'll probably be passed out at the compound road she's going to hate me and want to kill me please sensei protect her make sure she doesn't turn evil sasuke is already going down that path. They are going to hate me for this but I had no choice…I have to go now every two weeks we will see each other in the forest of konoha I'll be in a henge goodbye sensei._

_Sincerely, _

_Sakura_

Kakashi's one visible eye widen in sadness he failed another comrade.

"Suki….forgive me I failed you." kakashi said.

Sakura was jumping through trees it's been 3 days now sense she left she's almost at the akatsuki.

"It's time I take my leave…you will see me around the akatsuki." daiki said as he disappeared.

Sakura paid him no attention when he left.

Sakura landed on the ground when she saw a cave.

She sighed.

'_This is it ruka I'll be waiting' _sakura thought as her kowai was spinning rapidly she hasn't turned them off sense she left.

Sakura walked inside the cave and stopped in front of nine people.

"Akatsuki this is are new member haruno sakura." pein said staring at sakura.

Sakura looked at all of them with dead emotionless eyes.

"Why the fuck is she here she's just a fucking kid!?" said a loud mouth.

"Tell them sakura-san." pein ordered.

"I killed my clan and left konoha." sakura said.

This got itachi's eye.

"What rank were you?" itachi asked.

Sakura looked at his sharingan eyes.

"Genin but I was a prodigy and mother wanted me to have fun while I still can when I was little is that all." sakura said.

Itachi nodded.

"Introduce yourselves." pein ordered.

Sakura watched as a man with one blue eye visible and blonde hair tied in a ponytail covering his left eye stepped forward.

"Deidara partners with sasori no danna, un."

Then a man in a puppet came forward.

"Sasori I'm partners with deidara."

A man with stiches came forward now.

"Kakazu you break anything you buy it girl and I'm partners with hidan unfortunately."

"Fuck you kakazu!"

Sakura looked at the foul mouth he had silver hair and pink eyes.

He looked at sakura and smirked.

"Like what you see bitch."

Sakura twitched.

'_Ignorant prick.'_

"The names hidan."

A man with blue skin came forward with a toothy grin.

"Hoshigaki kisame partners with itachi."

'_Sasuke's brother I guess I get to meet him.'_

Sakura looked at the sharingan user.

"hn uchiha itachi."

'_He's not that scary.'_

Sakura looked at the plant thing guy?

"Zetzu **it's nice **to meet **you don't worry** I have **two** personality's."

Sakura nodded.

A girl with blue hair came forward.

"konan I'm partners with pein" konan said

A man with piercing's came to stand next to konan

"I'm pein but you will call me leader-sama" pein said

Sakura nodded her head

"konan will show you you're room" pein said

"hai come on sakura-san" konan said walking to the hallway

Sakura followed her not paying attention to the rest of the akatsuki

"hey sakura-chan you want to spar after konan shows you you're room, un?" deidara asked following her

Sakura looked at him from the corner of her eye still walking

"hn"

"is that a yes or no, un?"

"hn"

"n-no, un!" deidara yelled running back to the rest

"what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Deidara started anime crying

"we have another itachi, un!" deidara said

Itachi started twitching

"what do you mean?" kisame asked

"well I went to ask sakura-chan if we can spar after konan shows her room to her and she did the same thing itachi always says, un"

"your comparing me to him now" a cold distant voice said behind deidara

Deidara turned around

"no sakura-chan, un" deidara said nervously

Sakura smirked

"let's spar" sakura said her kowai spinning rapidly

Deidara nodded and started walking to the training area the akatsuki following them

They stop

"here it is now begin!"

Deidara put his hand in his clay pouch

Sakura just stared at him blankly

deidara got angry

"take me seriously, un!"

Sakura smirked

"hn this match was over before it even started"

"what?"

Deidara stared at sakura as she disappeared

Deidara looked around

"where is she?"

Deidara felt a cold metal at his neck

He looked behind him to see sakura holding a sword at his neck

"h-how?"

"hn you have to many openings" sakura said as she sheathed her sword

Deidara turned around and glared at her

Sakura stared at him unaffected

"I'm going to my room" sakura said as she disappeared

"great another itachi!" deidara yelled

Itachi glared at him

Deidara glared back

"hey itachi you have competition on who is the most unsociable person in akatsuki now!" kisame said

Itachi turned his glare at kisame

Kisame turned around nervously he can't stand it when itachi glares at him

Sakura laid there on her bed staring up at her ceiling in her room

"_sakura-chan"_

_The seven year old sakura turned around to stare at her aunt_

"_what is it aunt saki?" sakura asked_

_Saki smiled at her_

"_I want you to meet someone" saki said as she was holding a baby in pink clothes_

_Sakura looked at her confused_

"_I want you to meet your new baby cousin ruka haruno" saki said smiling at her baby_

_Sakura just stared at the baby_

_Saki held ruka out to her_

"_what?"_

"_here hold her" saki said_

_Sakura grabbed ruka and held her_

_Sakura just stared at her seeing ruka's hair is red just like aunt saki she couldn't see her eyes because she was sleeping_

_Sakura looked at aunt saki_

"_will she become a ninja?" sakura asked_

_Saki sighed_

"_it's her choice" saki said holding her hand out for ruka sakura gave ruka back_

"_I have to go now sakura-chan see you at home" saki said as she walked off to the market place sakura just stared at her back_

_Sakura's eyes narrowed_

"_hn I don't care about foolish baby's" sakura whispered as she walked off to the training grounds_

Sakura frowned

"I was mean" sakura said

Sakura closed her eyes

"_ok sakura-chan you are going to watch over ruka" aunt saki said as she put ruka in sakura's arms _

_Sakura looked at her_

"_why?"_

_Saki looked at her_

"_because your uncle and aunt have to go somewhere and we want you to watch over her okay?"_

_Sakura nodded_

"_Well we'll be back sakura-chan" aunt saki said as she walked out the door with uncle_

_Sakura stared at ruka looking at her blue clothes with the haruno symbol on it_

'_What do I do with this' sakura thought_

_Sakura started to look around to see if there was anything until sakura spotted it _

'_Ah her crib' _

_Sakura walked to it and put ruka down_

'_I don't know why I have to babysit'_

_Sakura walked to the porch and sat down while her feet dangled of it_

_Sakura looked up at the silent night sky staring at the full moon_

'_Mother I've been doing what you wanted me to do break all ties with my friends'_

_The silence was interrupted by a baby's cry_

_Sakura turned and looked at ruka_

_Sakura sighed as she got up and walked to ruka's crib _

_Sakura stared at her crying form _

_Sakura picked ruka up and walked to the porch and sat down again with ruka in her hands_

_Ruka stopped crying and stared up at sakura_

_Sakura looked at ruka and finally seeing her eyes she has green eyes a forest green she got from her father_

_Ruka's eyes shined with happiness as she pulled on a string of sakura's pink hair laughing_

_Over two years sakura hasn't smiled after her aniki's death but finally she smiled at ruka a true smile not a fake one a real one_

_Ruka stopped playing with sakura's hair and stared into sakura's eyes_

_Ruka smiled and laughed_

_Sakura kept smiling laughing a little bit_

_Ruka stopped and her eyes started to close_

_Sakura watched as ruka passed out_

_Sakura held ruka closer to her chest_

"_I will protect you ruka" sakura smiled at her "I am your onee-chan after all"_

_Ruka smiled in her sleep _

'_I guess this once I'll have a bond with one person mother'_

Sakura sighed

'_I was wrong mother it wasn't just ruka it was team seven to is this the price I must pay for having bonds with people'_

Sakura opened her eyes and got up

"I think I'll go get a drink"

When sakura walked out the door she almost bumped into an uchiha

"gomen uchiha-san" sakura said as she walked around him

Itachi stared forward not moving

"wait haruno-san"

Sakura stopped right next to him facing the other way

"yes uchiha-san?"

There was a long pause

"no never mind"

Itachi started walking away

Sakura sighed and continued her way

When sakura entered she was met with a glare from deidara

"kisame you and itachi have a mission go to konoha and capture the nine tails" leader said

Sakura froze and her eyes showed pain

"is something wrong sakura-san?" pein asked

Sakura shook her head no not trusting her voice

'_naruto I'm sorry'_

"good now go kisame"

Kisame nodded and left to go get itachi

Sakura sighed

"sakura-san your partner will be deidara and sasori"

Sakura nodded her head

"I'm sending you and deidara on a mission"

Sakura looked at him

"you two are going to get the three tails"

"the three tails doesn't have a container dose it"

"it doesn't have a container so you have to capture it"

"hn"

"yes leader-same come on haruno-teme"

Sakura followed deidara unaffected of the name

Deidara grab some clay and made a bird he jumped on it and so did sakura

Deidara glared at sakura

"you know I will defeat you"

Sakura looked at him

"hn"

Deidara glared harder

Sakura smirked as he looked in her eyes

Deidara starts to see his surroundings melting and being replaced with pink and red

"where am I!?"

"in my own world where I can torture you to death anything that happens here will happen to you in real life if I want to or I can just stab you and not make it real who knows I have to be in a good mood"

Sakura watches as deidara starts to panic

"no! I don't want to die!"

Sakura sighed and cancelled the jutsu

once deidara sees there back in the real world he sighs

"_pathetic_"

"I am not pathetic, un!"

"hn lets land"

Deidara just glared as he made the bird land

Sakura hopped off it

Sakura took her katana off and placed it on the bird and walked to a rock and sat on it looking at the lake.

Sakura closed her eyes

"_red head freak!"_

"_weakling!"_

"_ugly!"_

_Sakura walked to the group of kids picking on someone_

"_you'll always be weak!"_

"_you'll never be strong like the heir of your clan!"_

"_stop it please stop it I'm not weak you'll see even onee-chan says I'm not!"_

_When sakura seen it was her imoto her eyes grew dangerous_

"_why are you picking on my imoto?"_

_The kids that were picking on ruka turn around _

"_well?"_

_They all start shaking seeing that emotionless face and the killing intent coming off her_

"_so you have nothing to say? Well apologize to her and if I see you picking on her again You. Will. Regret. It."_

"_were s-s-sorry i-it won't happen a-a-again!"_

"_good"_

_All the kids run off_

_Sakura turned to ruka_

"_you ok?"_

_Ruka nodded her head still crying_

"_don't listen to them your strong and when you get stronger I will consider you an equal"_

_Ruka smile and hugged sakura_

"_Thank you onee-chan! I will get stronger! And then I will be an equal with you!" _

_Sakura smiled and patted ruka's head_

"_I know you will"_

Sakura opened her eyes

Sakura felt a cold metal at the side of her neck

She turned her head so she's half facing the attacker who has her sword to her neck

"deidara-san"

Deidara smirked

"you may have killed your clan but I am a cold blooded killer"

Sakura smirked as she appeared behind him

"Nobody knows who they truly are until the end"

Sakura starts to walk away

"haruno-teme!"

Sakura looked at him and seen her sword coming at her she caught it with ease

"hn lets go"

Deidara nodded and followed sakura

Its been two days now naruto, jiraiya, shizune and the new hokage arrive in the village they first stop at the hostpital

"lady tsuande your back!"

She nodded

"tell me which room is uchiha sasuke and hatake kakashi in"

The nurse went through some papers

"hatake-san is in room 209 and uchiha-san is in room 390"

Tsuande nodded and started walking to kakashi's room first

"baa-chan can you really fix teme and sensei?"

"yes naruto"

They arrive at kakashi's room and see him knocked out still tsuande put her hand to kakashi's forehead and starts sending healing chakra to it

Kakashi opened his eyes when she stopped sending the chakra in his forehead

Kakashi sat up

"there you go hatake now I need to get to the uchiha"

"wait I'll come to"

Kakashi gets out of bed and puts his forehead protector on and his vest

"lets go"

They go to sasuke's room his still knocked out by his brother still like kakashi was tsuande does the same thing she did to kakashi

Sasuke sat up before he could say anything a nurse came running into the room

They all look at the nurse wondering what happened

"lady tsuande there's also a seven year old girl like hatake-san and uchiha-san in the hospital she is traumatize by an incident with her clan!"

Kakashi stiffened luckily no one noticed

"whats her name!?"

The nurse looked at the paper

"haruno ruka is her name of the haruno clan there is also an anbu with her that will tell you what happened"

Naruto and sasuke stared in shock

"what about sakura-chan is she here to!?"

The nurse shook her head no

Tsuande left the room to go to ruka's naruto ran after her even sasuke did! Kakashi just walked to upset about sakura

When they got there an anbu with a hawk mask was there they all enter tsuande went to ruka's side and put chakra in her forehead

"what happened to this little girl to get her so traumatized?" she asked the anbu

Naruto and sasuke waited to know the answer

"five nights ago something happened"

"what was it!" naruto yelled

The anbu sighed

"the haruno massacre"

Naruto and sasuke stared in shock tsuande looked pissed who would do this to a little girl! Kakashi looked sad

"who did this?"

"we went over all the identities of all the clan members that were there one was missing"

Naruto and sasuke were scared they didn't want a team mate dead! b

"who was missing?"

The anbu looked at all of them

"a twelve year old girl…haruno sakura the heir and prodigy to the clan"

'_no'_

"sakura-chan wouldn't do this no!"

"she did she's a traitor to the village because she left that night to" the anbu said

Ruka starts to open her eyes

Everything came back to her

"_crap I'm late!" ruka said to herself_

"_I shouldn't have stayed longer but I want to be an equal with onee-chan as fast as I can!"_

_Ruka kept running _

_Ruka felt like something was wrong that it was telling her not to go home just run the other way_

_She didn't listen to it she kept running_

_When ruka seen the gates of the compound she smiled_

"_yes! I'm almost their hold on onee-chan I'm going to show you my kunai throughing I got better!" _

_Ruka pushed the gates open and seen it was dark and quite _

"_that's not right it's too early for people to be asleep" ruka said walking the streets of the compound_

_Ruka turned down a street but froze at the sight she sees_

_Ruka's eyes widen in fear_

"_who did this!?"_

_Blood and bodies of her clan members every where _

_Ruka walked around the bodies _

"_if they are dead then that means…mother, father, onee-chan!" and as on cue ruka heard a scream come from her house._

_Ruka ran to her house not caring what awaits her home._

_Ruka slid the door open and started walking to the living room when she was in front of it she sensed a presence_

"_who is this I'm scared" ruka whispered to herself_

_Ruka put her hand on the handle and slid the door open she walked in the room and the door slid shut behind her_

_She stared in horror and fear at the sight before her_

_Her parents were lying on top of each other dead with a pile of blood on the bottom of them_

_She felt the presence again and looked to the person she couldn't believe it! It was sakura her katana in her hand ruka hoped what she thought wasn't real! _

"_onee-chan who did this kaa-san otou-san there dead who did this?" she asked hoping to kami it wasn't her but it seems kami wasn't on her side when sakura answered _

_Ruka seen the smirk on her face_

"_I did" sakura said as she didn't care about the clan_

_Ruka stared in disbelief_

"_I-I don't believe you will never do this you wouldn't!" she couldn't believe it sakura wouldn't do this!_

"_I'll show you then" sakura said before ruka can look somewhere else she was in the genjutsu_

_She watched as her clans man were killed in front of her ruka screamed at them to watch out but they couldn't hear her after watching her clans men's deaths she was in front of her parents that's when the tears came she watched as her parents were killed by sakura she never felt so weak before in her whole life!_

_When it was done she fell to the floor and emptied the contents of her stomach_

"_you have to many useless emotions in you." She heard sakura say_

_When ruka seen sakura take a step closer she got up and ran she didn't care about anything all she cared about right now is living_

_Ruka felt a presences on one of the power poles she looked at it and seen no one she shook her head and started running again_

_She stopped _

_Sakura was in front of her now she shouldn't be surprised sakura is the prodigy of the clan_

"_W-w-why! Why did you do this tell me sakura!" she cried_

"_To test the limit of my abilities." sakura said her kowai was spinning._

_She looked at sakura in disbelief_

"_You're telling me that is the reason you killed everyone!" she yelled as more tears fell._

_Sakura stared at her with a blank look_

"_It was a great importance." sakura stated._

_She stared at sakura feeling so broken_

"_hn…if you wish to kill me because I'm not killing a weakling like you. Than grow on your hate for me cherish it like it's your life span and when you have activated your kowai train it and if you want to know the secrets about are clan and kekkei genkai there's a secret room where they held clan meetings it's in the cellar hidden if you can fine it you'll learn the secrets of our clan." sakura said._

_She had her head bowed she looked at sakura_

"_I'll tell you this much imouto are kowai is kind of like the sharingan if they kill their best friend they got the mangekyo sharingan and if we kill are best friend we get the Eien no hana."_

_She seen sakura smirk_

_She watched as the clan died again in front of her_

_Ruka fell to her knees_

_She watched as sakura turned her back on her_

"_Goodbye...ruka" and with that sakura jumped on the roofs _

_She got out of her daze_

"_No!" she yelled as she got three kunai near her and went after sakura_

_When ruka was behind sakura she through the three kunai at her._

_She watched as sakura turned around and caught the two kunai between her fingers when the other one scratched her forehead protector making it fall of _

_She was on one knee now staring at sakura how she could do this to the clan that loved her! they were happy she was going to be the clan head! She was happy because sakura was supposed to be her onee-chan! Sakura was meant to protect the clan not kill them all! _

_Ruka watched sakura pick up her forehead protector from the ground feeling exhausted because of the trauma now catching up to her _

_Sakura disappeared _

_Ruka only had one thought_

'_I will kill you' she thought as she passed out_

Ruka's eyes widen

Ruka sat up

'_It wasn't a dream its real'_ ruka thought with dead eyes

"Ruka-chan what happen please tell me sakura-chan didn't do this!?" naruto yelled

Ruka looked at everyone in the room and finally looked at naruto

Naruto was scared ruka's eyes always held happiness when anyone talked about sakura but her eyes just hold hatred

"No it can't be" naruto said backing away

"Yes she did it I hate her" ruka said with so much hatred that it rivals sasuke's

Everyone was shocked except kakashi sense he already knew he just felt pity for ruka and sakura

The anbu sighed

"So we have another itachi on are hands now" the anbu said

Sasuke's eyes bled red as his hands clenched in anger

"So the heir and prodigy haruno sakura did this?" tsuande asked to make sure it's true

Ruka glared at the wall

"Yes she did she made me watch the clans death over and over again" ruka said

Tsuande pitied this little girl

"I will avenge my clan by killing her" ruka said feeling so much hatred for sakura

They all stare in shock except kakashi he guessed right

"No you can't ruka-chan!" naruto pleaded

Ruka glared at him

"Why not!" ruka yelled

Naruto's eyes shined with unshed tears

"She's your cousin!"

"No she's not she's only a cold bloodied killer now!" ruka yelled at him

"That's enough you two!" tsuande yelled at them

They glare at each other

"Tsuande-sama what are we going to do?" the anbu asked

Tsuande looked at him

"We put her down as an s-rank criminal and put her in a bingo book and say kill on sight"

Naruto looked at her in anger and disbelief

"No you can't do that! If we bring sakura back then everyone can forgive her and she can just be sentence to a couple of years in prison and no chakra yea! We can do that! We can be a team again!" naruto said trying to be hopeful

Tsuande looked at naruto

"We can't do that naruto"

Naruto looked down

"Why can't we?" he asked on the verge of tears because the girl he love is a criminal

Tsuande pitied him

"Because naruto if she comes back no one will accept her and she'll be put to death for her crime"

Naruto looked at her the tears finally falling

"nar-" before tsuande can say anything else naruto ran out the door

"I'll go after him sasuke you should go home" kakashi said leaving the room to go get naruto

Sasuke just stared at ruka

"I hope you get stronger" sasuke said

Ruka looked at him and nodded in thanks he nodded back and left the room

Tsuande glared at the spot sasuke was standing

'_That little squirt doesn't even care if his own team mate dies by her own flesh and blood'_

Tsuande looked at the people in the room

"anbu-san you can leave and tell the other anbu's if they run into haruno sakura have them kill her" tsuande said

The anbu nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke

That's when tsuande realizes it

"Where's jiraiya?"

Shizune looks around

"I didn't see him leave" shizune said

Tsuande started sending out a killing intent

"Jiraiya if I find you at the hot springs I'm going to kill you!" tsuande yelled as she jumped out the window

Shizune sighed

'Poor little girl' shizune thought as she walked out the door leaving ruka to her thoughts

_Ruka watched as sakura was standing across a training field staring at two chunin rank shinobi in the clan_

_The two shinobi ran at sakura there kowai on_

_Sakura starts performing hand signs _

"_Fire style great fire ball no jutsu!"_

_A huge ball of fire came out of sakura's mouth _

_The two chunin dodge it and throw three kunai at her each_

_Sakura did a back flip and dodge the kunai_

_One of them appeared and started to attack sakura with taijutsu she did the same thing_

_When the ninja through a kick at her stomach sakura caught it and twisted his leg and through him to the tree_

_The last one attacked with ninjutsu_

"_Water style water dragon no jutsu!" _

_A dragon made out of water from the lake came at sakura_

"_Lightning style lightning bolt no jutsu!"_

_A lightning bolt came out of the now cloudy sky and hit the water dragon_

_Sakura appeared behind the ninja and through a kick the ninja spinned around and caught it and twist her leg and through sakura to the tree_

_Sakura hit the tree and coughed up blood_

_The ninja appeared and punched sakura through the tree_

_Ruka's eyes widen in fear_

"_onee-chan!" she screamed_

_Sakura stood up and looked the ninja and smirked_

_The ninja looked confuse and looked down and seen a paper bomb _

_The ninja's eyes widen and before he can jump away it exploded_

_When the ninja didn't feel the pain he opened his eyes and seen sakura in front of him she kicked him and he fell back_

"_Give up?" sakura asked giving him a mocking smirk_

_The ninja nodded_

_Sakura smirked_

"_You forgot one person though"_

_Sakura looked at him confuse but her eyes widen_

_She forgot the other ninja after she through him to a tree!_

_Sakura spinned around and made contact with a kick to the stomach_

_Sakura was sent flying to a tree and hit it she fell to the floor_

"_I think that's enough sakura"_

_Sakura pushed herself off the ground and looked at ruka and seen the worry and admiration in them_

_Sakura sighed_

"_No" and with that sakura got to her feet and kicked him _

"_Fire style fire kunai no jutsu!"_

_Five kunai made out of fire came out of sakura's mouth _

_They came at the chunin in lightning speed and pinned him to a tree_

_Sakura smirked_

"_Now it's over"_

"_I guess it is you win"_

_Sakura made hand signs _

"_Release" sakura said _

_The fire kunai's disappear _

_Sakura waved at them_

"_Thanks for training!"_

_Ruka ran at sakura and hugged her_

"_Awesome onee-chan I can't wait to be an equal!"_

_Sakura smiled _

"_Ruka just enjoy life right now ok?"_

_Ruka looked at her confuse _

"_Why?"_

_Sakura frowned_

"_I want you to be safe I don't want you to get hurt"_

_Ruka grinned _

"_Ok onee-chan if it makes you happy!"_

_Sakura patted ruka's head_

"_Thank you"_

Ruka's fist clench in anger

"I hate you haruno sakura!"

Achoo!

'_Someone is probably talking about me'_ sakura thought

"Haruno-teme how are we going to tell leader we failed, un?"

Sakura glared at him

He got her soak and wet

"It wasn't my fault we failed"

"how was I supposed to know my art would draw attention, un!?"

Sakura glared harder to the point you want to dig your own grave to get away from it

"Your so called art is an explosion so of course it will draw attention" sakura said

Deidara glared

Sakura looked at her ring to see it blinking

"Leader-sama is calling"

Deidara nodded

Sakura jumped on a rock and sat down and closed her eyes deidara doing the same

"leader-sama" everyone said

Leader nodded in greeting

"Kisame and itachi report"

"hn we were going to capture uzumaki-kun but we had interference"

"Who?"

"Itachi's little brother and the toad sage"

Leader sighed

"Sakura deidara what about you"

Sakura glared at deidara

"It was a failure because someone was an idiot"

"Like I sai-"

Sakura interrupted him

"It. Was. An. of course people will come" sakura said really wishing to kill this guy

Leader sighed again

"We will try again I called you all here for another matter"

Everyone looks at leader

"We have another member"

"Who the fuck is it now first a kid now what a fucking baby!?"

Leader sent him a glare telling him to shut up or else

Hidan shut his mouth

"We would like him to introduce himself"

The said person who was going to join appeared by pein

He had red spikey hair he wears a lollipop mask with one eye hole he has a green scarf around his neck and he wears black pants and shirt and black gloves

Everyone just stared at him

Sakura stared in shock

"Hello I'm tobi and I'm a good boy!"

Everyone started twitching except pein konan zetzu and sakura

'_I can't believe it its…its d-'_

She just fainted

Pein notice her disappearance and looked at her spot she used to be

"Deidara where is sakura-san?" pein asked

"She just fainted and fell of the rock she was sitting on and hit her head that was funny" deidara said smirking

Pein sighed

"You really want to kill her"

"I tried already I almost slit her neck with her own sword when she was sitting with her eyes closed but no she sensed me so that was a fail!" deidara complained

Pein glared at him

'_He's turning into kakazu by killing his partners the only thing is he wants to kill them because they dis his art or beat him easily when kakazu kills them only if they ask for money'_ pein thought

"Go help her _now_" pein ordered deidara

"Hai leader-sama" and with that deidara disappeared to

"Okay dismissed everyone meet back at the base and then we will introduce are self's"

Everyone nodded and disappeared only leaving pein konan tobi and zetzu

"Didn't think she'll pass out" tobi said

Pein sighed

"Me to"

"I'll see you guys at the hideout" tobi said

"We will see you soon….daiki-sama" and with that the last of the people vanish 


	4. Chapter 4

{chapter four}

Memories of the past

All the akatsuki waited patiently for their new member to come so they can introduce themselves and tell him why there here.

"Okay! Where the fuck is this mother fucker!" hidan said.

Everyone glared at him for his outburst but there attention came back when they heard footsteps coming.

"Hello tobi is happy to see all of you again!" tobi said.

Everyone glared at him.

Leader sighed.

"Tell him."

"Deidara and I left because I had to I lost a deal with uchiha."

"Sasori I left because the village didn't like my art."

"Kakazu I left because I wanted to."

"Hidan I fucking left because I decided I loved killing for jashin-sama!"

"I'm pain the leader I left because I am god."

"Konan I left to follow in pains dream."

"**Zetzu** I **ate** people."

"Kisame I left because I killed my squad."

"hn…itachi I killed my clan and left my little brother alive to suffer."

"Tsk….sakura I killed my clan."

Tobi stared at sakura.

"…Tobi knows you left your little sister alive."

Sakura stiffened.

Everyone stared at her thinking.

'_We have another itachi and it's the girl version!'_

Sakura glared at him.

"I don't have a little sister I think you are mistaken."

Tobi shook his head.

"No you do tobi knows her name is ruka haruno."

Sakura hardened her glare.

"If you must know she is family but she's my little cousin not sister idiot."

'_What game is he playing?'_

"She is? But tobi always heard from people that she used to call you big sister and ask you to train with her but you always made an excuse."

"Yes she did because she thought of me as her sister but I didn't she was pathetic that was why I made excuses up so I won't have to be with a weakling."

"Tobi also heard that she wishes to kill you now."

Sakura lost her glare.

"She can try but I will end her."

"Okay tobi gets it now."

"hn."

"Tobi you are going to be partners with zetzu."

Tobi nodded his head.

"Everyone can leave now."

Everyone left but sakura pain konan zetzu and tobi.

Sakura glared at him.

"What is it sakura?" daiki asked seeing her glare.

"What the fuck were you playing at?"

"What do you mean?" he asked smirking.

Sakura could feel him smirking at her behind his mask.

"About ruka." sakura growled out

"Ah that I just wanted to bring it up no reason."

Sakura glared at him one last time before leaving the room heading to her room.

"Asshole I hate him I miss her I'll kill him." sakura kept mumbling.

She wasn't paying attention to wear she Is walking causing her to bump into someone.

Sakura looked up to glare at the person but stopped once she seen who she bumped into.

"U-uchiha-san I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going." sakura apologized feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks.

'What the hell! I never blush!'

"hn."

Sakura twitched.

"Do all of you damn uchiha's say that!?"

Itachi glared at her.

"What do you mean by all uchiha's?"

Sakura smirked.

"Your little brother always did that and I wanted to punch him all the time."

Itachi glared harder.

"How do you know my little brother?"

"We were on the same team." sakura said still smirking.

"So that would mean you were on the kyuubi's team too."

Sakura nodded.

"Well I have to go uchi-"

"Itachi."

Sakura stared at him.

"What?"

"Call me itachi."

Sakura smiled at him.

"Sure and you call me sakura."

Itachi nodded and walked off.

When sakura was sure itachi wasn't near she frowned.

'_Ruka I miss you.'_

Sakura continued her way to her room.

Sakura opened her door and walked in and shut it behind her.

Sakura walked to her bed and laid down no more than a couple minutes she fell asleep.

_All you could here was a pink haired and emerald eyes six year old girl crying. _

_People just pitied the child as they walked by her._

_The little girl just kept crying she didn't even notice someone in front of her until they spoke._

"_Hello I'm ino yamanaka who are you?"_

_The little girl lifted her head to look the ino in her baby blues eyes._

"_Sakura haruno." sakura whispered._

"_i didn't hear you can you say that again."_

_Sakura glared at ino._

"_I said my name is Sakura Haruno!"_

_Ino smirked._

"_That's better now tell me why are you crying?"_

_Sakura stared at her with unshed tears that are about to fall._

"_Because of my big forehead."_

_Ino smiled and poked sakura's forehead_

"_so your crying because of this?" ino said as she lifted sakuras bangs up "I guess it is big."_

_Sakura glared even more._

_Ino laughed._

"_Okay just stop glaring I'm going to give you something."_

_Sakura looked at her curiously._

"_Now close your eyes."_

_Sakura didn't trust her so she didn't ino must have seen it in her eyes._

"_Don't worry I won't hurt you"_

"_y-you better not then because if you try I will hurt you i-I am the prodigy of the haruno clan!" _

"_If you are the prodigy then why cry? You're strong so you can stop all this."_

"_Even prodigies have their breaking points yamanaka." sakura said hiding her emotions now._

_Ino frowned._

"_I guess now close your eyes."_

_Sakura closed her eyes._

_Sakura felt ino mess with her hair._

"_There!"_

_Sakura opened her eyes._

"_I put your bangs back with that red ribbon." ino said grinning. _

_Sakura put her hand to her head and felt the ribbon._

_Sakura looked at ino._

"_Now that's better! Come on your my friend now let's play!"_

_Sakura smiled._

"_Hai!"_

_Ino and sakura ran to a flower field and started picking flowers laughing. _

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she sat up fast.

"Ino I miss you." sakura said.

{+}

Shikamaru sighed.

"Ino come on it's been days now!" shikamaru said.

"G-g-g-go a-a-away!"ino yelled back to him.

"Fine!"

Ino didn't respond back to him.

He sighed.

'_Ino I'm sorry you're going through all of this._' shikamaru thought as he left her house.

Ino just held the picture of one smiling six year old girl and one frowning six year old girl.

Ino looked at them.

One had short blond hair to her shoulders some covering her left eye her eyes are baby blue wearing a purple sundress smiling like there was no tomorrow that one person always stood up for the other one and talked back to people telling them she is not a puppet they can control so easily.

Ino looked at the other one and smiled a sad one.

The girl had emotionless emerald eyes and short shoulder length pink hair a red ribbon on her head holding back her bangs wearing a black long sleeved shirt with her clans symbol on the back and shoulders wearing black pants was frowning.

Ino through the case that held the picture to the ground watching it crack but it only cracked on sakuras side.

"You never smiled even when I stood up for you to _them_!" ino said.

_Sakura looked at ino worriedly. _

"_Ino I don't think you should be here." sakura said worried for her friend. _

_Ino smiled._

"_Don't worry I'll be fine!"_

_Sakura sighed and opened the door to the house._

"_Fine but I'm warning you to not step out of line with any one." sakura said as she shut the door behind them._

_Ino nodded. _

"_Come on okaa-san and otou-sama are in the kitchen." sakura said leading ino to the kitchen with her._

_Sakura walked into the kitchen and stared wide eyed a the people there._

"_Crap the elders" ino heard sakura mumble._

_Ino stared at the people in the kitchen._

_Suki smiled lovingly at her daughter and friend._

"_saku-chan who is this?" suki said._

_Ino stared at the person who spoke she had long wavy pink hair like sakura she also had emerald eyes like sakura too she was wearing a blue kimono it had pink cherry blossoms on it the obi was pink with blue cherry blossoms on it too the clans crest was on the back of the kimono._

_Ino smiled._

"_Hello I am ino yamanaka!"_

_Sakura stiffened when she seen her father glare at ino._

"_Well it's nice to meet you ino-chan I am suki haruno saku-chan's mother." Suki said._

_Sakuras father stood up and came to them. _

"_Sakura what did we tell you about befriending people outside the clan!"_

_Sakura looked down._

"_It's a dis grace to our clan." sakura replied._

_Her father glared even more at her not ino this time. _

"_that's right now stop seeing this girl and go train and I don't want you back until you are a lot stronger than haru ever was." her father said._

"_b-but father haru was a jounin!"_

_Her father glared harder. _

"_I don't care!" her father yelled._

_Ino watched as suki and sakura flinched when her father yelled ino looked at the elders._

_Ino's eyes widen they were amused by all this!_

"_Sakura you will do as I say! I am your father so you will go train and become stronger than haru understand?!"_

_Sakura nodded._

"_Hai otou-sama" sakura said as she started walking to the training field out in back._

"_Before you go get that damn yamanaka out of here now!" he yelled._

_Sakura nodded._

"_Come on ino" sakura replied. _

_Sakuras father looked sakura in the eye he seen sadness. _

_He growled. _

"_haruno heirs do not show emotion!"_

_Ino watched sakura flinch again._

_That was it!_

"_Sakura is not a puppet!" ino yelled at sakura's father._

_Sakuras father glared at ino._

_Ino glared back finally getting a good look at him he had brown spiky hair and blue emotionless eyes he was wearing a plain black kimono with the crest on the back showing he is the head._

"_She is my daughter!" her father said._

_Ino glared harder._

"_That may be right but she is not your puppet!"_

_Sakuras father glared harder._

"_Shut your mouth child!"_

_Suki glared at her husband._

"_Kai stop this foolishness!" saki yelled._

_Kai glared at his so called wife._

"_Be quiet! I want that girl out of here and sakura you will train until midnight tonight got it!? Good!" kai yelled at his daughter._

_Sakura nodded._

"_No! Sakura is not your puppet you can control she is a human begin!" ino yelled at him._

"_That's enough!" the elders yelled._

_Everyone looked at the elders._

"_We had enough of this apologize now!" the elders said._

_Everyone bowed to them._

"_Were sorry elder-sama." they all said._

_They glare at them._

"_I want that yamanaka out of here now and sakura you are to train until you can't anymore got it!" the elders demanded._

_Sakura nodded._

_Ino glared at them. _

_How dare they control sakura like that!_

"_Sakura is not a puppet!" ino yelled at them._

_The elders glare at ino._

"_She is the heir to the clan so she must be powerful!"_

_Ino clenched her fists._

"_She's only six years old!"_

_The elders glare at ino and sakura this time._

"_Stop glaring at my daughter now!" suki said._

_They glare at suki expecting her to back down but didn't._

"_Ino-chan is right! She's only six let her have some fun!" suki yelled at them._

"_Fine then let her be weak!" the elders said._

_Suki glared at the clan elders her fist clenched. _

"_My baby in not weak she is powerful!" suki yelled at them._

_Sakura just looked at all of them with angry eyes._

"_That's enough!" sakura yelled._

_They all look at her._

"_Ino is right I am not a puppet you can control and I'm not weak! I am strong and I will get stronger on my time you will not control me anymore!" sakura yelled._

_They all stare in shock at her._

"_I let you control my life this long but now I'm putting an end to it!" sakura yelled glaring at them._

_Ino and suki smile. _

"_It's about time saku-chan stood up to them." suki whispered._

"_Fine then were leaving don't forget about the meeting!" they said as the left the room. _

_Suki frowned. _

"_Come on sakura lets go play!" ino said smiling._

_Sakura looked at her with a frown._

"_Ok I guess." sakura said as she let ino drag her._

"_Come on smile!" Ino said._

_Sakura shook her head._

"_No I hate yelling like that." sakura said._

_Ino frowned now._

"Sakura you would never do this would you? You said over and over again that you will protect ruka but look what you did" ino said.

'_I want the sakura I knew back.'_

Ino sighed and wiped her eyes of the tears.

"Sakura wouldn't do this on purpose somebody had to make her do this against her will….but why let ruka live then." Ino said to herself.

Ino bit her thumb annoyed.

"if they want the clan dead then why let ruka live I know sakura cares about her but wouldn't they want no survivors…..so that would mean sakura would kill ruka but she can't so that means sakura didn't want to kill ruka because she was like a little sister to her it filled the void her parents and brother left so she had to be forced then! But by who!?" ino said biting her thumb harder getting irritated now.

Ino's eyes widen.

"It had to be by someone powerful commanding to make her do this! Sakura is really loyal like she was with her clan but also to the village…the clan wouldn't tell her to do this….the village elders they wouldn't…would they." ino said afraid of what she thought was true that she lost her best friend because of the village.

Ino shook her head.

"No the elders wouldn't do that the clan didn't do anything wrong!" ino said worried.

Ino looked at another picture.

Ino and sakura were both just standing there.

Ino was wearing a blue shirt and a purple skirt with her clans crest on it was smiling.

Sakura was wearing a black ripped shirt blood was on her skin because of the cuts on her arms she was wearing black shorts to bruises were there and cuts her hair was messy the ribbon wasn't in her hair so her bangs were in her face sakura was still smirking.

Ino smiled.

"You made me so worried about you forehead on that day."

_Ino looked around worriedly. _

"_Where is sakura? She was supposed to be here by now." ino said._

_Ino sighed and sat down on the field of flowers._

'_I know we had that huge fight with her family will that make her stop being friends with me!'_

_Ino looked down feeling ashamed of how she acted. _

_What If sakura didn't want to be friends with her!_

_Ino felt tears come to her eyes._

"_Do I need to beat someone up for making you cry now?" said the emotionless voice._

_Ino turned around to hug the person but stopped when she seen the sight of the person._

"_Sakura what happened!?"Ino asked. _

_Sakura was standing there in a black shirt that was ripped tons of times and black shorts her legs had bruises on them and cuts like her arms._

"_Training." sakura stated._

_Ino frowned._

"_They make you train that hard?" ino asked her head bowed. _

_Sakura sighed as she ran a hand through her messy hair._

"_Not like that so no." sakura said eyeing ino._

_Ino looked at her guilty. _

"_So it was my fault they did this to you because of the huge f-fight." ino said close to tears._

_Sakura shook her head._

"_No ino this wasn't your fault it was mine." sakura said._

_Ino looks at sakura in shock._

"_How was it your fault!?" ino yelled at her._

_Sakura glared at her._

"_Because I talked backed to them!" sakura yelled at ino._

_Ino stared at her in shock._

"_It's because I out spoken to them during training!" sakura yelled as her eyes shined with anger sadness. _

_Ino was shocked sakura never showed this much emotion!_

"_They were calling you names so I defended you and this is what happened to me!" sakura yelled having no control of her emotions now._

_Ino was shocked still._

_Sakura protected her!_

"_y-you stood up for me?"_

"_Didn't I just say I did!" sakura yelled again glaring at ino._

_Ino started to shack._

_Sakura looked at her regretful. _

_She raised her voice on her when she said she didn't like raising her voice. _

"_I'm sor-" sakura got caught off by laughter. _

_Sakura stared at ino in anger while watching her laugh._

"_What's so funny!" sakura demanded. _

_Ino looked at sakura while still laughing._

"_It's hahaha because hahaha you protected hahaha me!" ino said laughing. _

_Sakura blushed in embarrassment. _

"_h-hey i-it's not funny!"_

_Ino smiled at sakura and hugged her._

"_sakura-chan ino-chan!" a voice called out._

_Ino let go of sakura and looked to see her mother._

"_Okaa-san!" _

_Inos mother smiled at her._

"_Come I want to take a picture of you and sakura-chan!"_

_Ino nodded and grabbed sakura._

"_Come on!"_

_Sakura nodded her head. _

"_Ready!"_

_Ino and sakura node. _

"_Ok here it goes!"_

_Ino smiles._

_Sakura looks at ino and smirks._

_There's a flash._

"_There I'm done!"_

_Inos mother frowns now._

"_Sakura-chan what happened?"_

_Sakura looked away from her._

"_Training that's all."_

"_Okay then come on ino we have to get home."_

_Ino nodded with a frown on her face._

"_Sakura do you want us to walk you home?" ino asked._

_Sakura shook her head._

"_No I'm fine I have to go train again anyway bye." sakura said as she walked the other direction._

"_I swear these days people make their children train so hard at young ages in there clans." inos mother said._

_Ino sighed._

"_Yea mother can we go home now?" ino asked._

"_Yea sweetie comes on."_

Ino started to tear up again.

"No I can't cry! I swear I will find out what really happened!"ino said.

Ino walked to her door and opened it.

"otou-san!" ino called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!" inos dad inoichi yelled to his daughter.

Ino walked in to the kitchen and sees her mother and father.

Inoichi and her mother see their daughters tear stained face and frowned.

"What is it ino?" inoichi asked.

Ino looked at her father and bowed her head.

"P-please train me father! Teach me jutsu's please I have to get stronger for the village for the people for ruka and…..sakura so please!" ino begged her father.

Inoichi and his wife stare in shock at ino.

"Ino are you sure and why for ruka and sakura? She killed her clan ino." inoichi asked.

Ino looked up and glared at her father.

"Because I want to protect her from harm and to bring sakura back!" ino said through gritted teeth.

Inos mother looked shocked.

"Why bring her back? If you do they will kill her."

"Because someone made sakura do that I know sakura she will never do that especially to ruka she cares about ruka way to much so please! Train me so I can become stronger to clear sakuras name and stop ruka from wanting to kill her!" ino begged even more the tears now falling.

Ino's parents look shocked.

"Ino…"

Ino kept crying.

Inoichi sighed.

"Ok ino I'll train you I believe you will make me proud!" inoichi said.

Ino smiled.

"Thank you otou-san!" ino said as she wiped her eyes of the tears.

"We will start training tomorrow." he said.

Ino nodded.

"Goodbye otou-san!" ino said as she ran out of the kitchen to the door.

Ino opened the door.

"Ino where are you going this time at night?" her mother asked.

"For a quick walk." ino said as she shut the door behind her.

Her mother sighed as she leaned against the wall.

"Ino…" her mother said.

"I know I haven't seen her like this at all." inoichi said.

Her mother shook her head.

"I have when she was scared sakura will stop being friends with her and here we are now my sweetie broken because her best friend is a criminal." she said.

Inoichi hugged his wife.

"I know I feel sorry for ino I do believe her sakura wouldn't do this I know the girl she didn't seem like the type to just do this because she wanted to." inoichi said.

"Yea I just hope with all this emotional effect on her she won't activate it."

Inoichi frowned.

"Let's hope so we can't afford her to activate it."

His wife nodded.

"I don't want ino to go through with the fear that a lot of people are after her for its power."

Inoichi smiled.

"I know let's hope she never activates it."

His wife nodded.

"Come on lets go to bed I'm sure ino can take care of herself." her mother said.

Inoichi nodded his head.

"Let's go."

'_Let's hope she never activates her…Noroi.' _ both parents thought.

{+}

Ino sighed as she continued her walk.

'_Sakura who did this to you?'_

"_Ino do I have to hurt someone for making my best friend sad?" said a voice in front of her._

Ino looked up.

"Sakura is that you?"

_Sakura smiled._

"_Yes." sakura said._

Ino smiled.

Sakura holds her hand out to her.

Ino smiles and went to put her hand in sakuras but once it made contact sakura disappeared.

Ino frowned.

'_It was my imagination.'_

Ino looked around her to see where she is.

Ino was shocked.

'_No wonder my imagination was tricking me this is the place me and sakura hung out as kids'_ ino thought as she stared at the flowers in the field.

Ino frowned as she felt tears come to her eyes.

'_No I don't want to cry!'_

"_Do I need to beat someone up for making you cry now?"_

Ino shook her head.

"_No? But you're going to cry." _

"Get out of my head!" Ino yelled as she ran away from the field.

When ino was sure she was away from the field she stopped running.

"I'm far now."

"_I said my name is Sakura Haruno!"_

Ino looked at the spot she heard someone shout.

"This is where I met sakura."

"_Because of my big forehead."_

Ino frowned as she felt the tears come again.

"No I won't cry!"

"_Now that's better! Come on your my friend now let's play!" ino said._

_Sakura smiled._

"_Hai!"_

"That was t-the only time I seen sakura really smile." ino said as she wiped her eyes.

Ino continued her way now.

'_Sakura I swear I will find out who did this!' _ino thought with determination.

Ino sighed as she let her legs lead her.

She really didn't care where she went she just needed to calm down.

Ino stopped walking again.

Ino looked at where she was and stared at it with sad eyes.

"Why did I come here of all places w-why?" ino asked herself as she stared at the caution tap on the entrance to the haruno compound.

Ino turned around to walk away but stopped when an idea came to her.

"Maybe I can get clues here." ino said to herself as she turned around to look at the compound again.

Ino took a shaky breath and went under the caution tap.

Ino looked around.

"It's creepy here at night." ino said as she walked the streets of the abandon compound.

Ino turned a corner but stopped.

Inos eyes widen.

"b-blood." ino stuttered out.

Blood was on the streets and houses.

Tape of the people who died was on the street.

Ino closed her eyes and turned her head away from the sight.

'_Damn it! Come on I can do this.'_

Ino turned her head to look at the street again and started walking.

"s-sakura I can't believe you went through with this." ino said as she continued to walk.

Ino stopped in front of a sliding door.

Ino sighed.

"This i-is s-sakura's house." ino said as she slid the door open.

Ino walked in and let the door slide shut behind her.

Ino started walking again.

Ino sighed as she looked at the kitchen.

"We had the fight." ino said.

Ino continued walking and stopped in front of the living room.

She slid the door open and walked in and let it shut.

Ino looked on the floor.

"Blood again that must be her aunt and uncles blood." ino said staring at the blood.

Ino sighed again and walked out of the door and continued her way down the hall.

She stopped at a door she knew who slept in.

She opened the door and walked in and she shut the door behind her.

Inos instincts kicked in as she dodged 5 kunai coming at her when she dodged that 3 shuriken came at her she dodged it but some of them cut her and finally 4 needles came at her ino put her arm up and let them stab her arm before ino can react to the pain she was put in a genjutsu.

Ino stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

Sakura was killing her clan with no remorse at all!

One by one fell in front of her.

Inos eyes widen as she sees a familiar figure running.

Ino felt the tears fall.

"Ruka don't go that way!" ino yelled as she ran a head of her clearly forgetting she's in a genjutsu.

Ino opened the door to the house and ran to the living room and entered it.

Inos eyes widen at the scene.

Sakuras aunt and uncle were sitting next to each other in the dark room with sakura behind them with her katana.

"No sakura! Don't do this!" ino begged.

Sakuras emotionless eyes softened a little.

"Uncle, aunt saki." sakura said as her eyes grew even more distant as she clutched the katana.

"No please!" ino begged even more.

"s-sakura." saki said crying.

Ino can tell how heartbroken she is right now the person she thought of as another daughter betrayed her.

Ino looked sakura in the eye.

Sakuras hand on the katana shook a little and her eyes showed regret and pain.

"s-s-sakura." ino said as the tears kept falling.

"So…you chose this village and betrayed your own clan." Her uncle daisuke stated.

"Hai." sakura said gripping the katana tighter so tight her knuckles turned white.

Ino took a step back.

'_S-sakura did this for the village! So that means the elders no!'_ ino thought as she fell forward on her knees.

Ino kept shaking.

'No! They made sakura do this! NO!' ino thought not paying attention to them all she heard was.

"Imoto." obviously sakuras voice.

"Ruka….daughter…..protect…keep safe" saki said crying.

"Protect her….couldn't…sakura." daisuke said.

Ino did catch what sakura said.

"Hai I promise." sakura said.

The next thing ino sees is sakuras katana brought down drawing blood and an earth shattering scream from saki in pain and fear.

They fall on top of each other lifeless.

Ruka entered the room.

Ino looked at her.

"No ruka run!" ino yelled.

Ruka stared at her parents in horror and fear.

"onee-chan who did this kaa-san otou-san there dead who did this?" ruka asked.

Ino looked at sakura and seen her smirk.

'_No please no!'_

"I did." sakura said.

Ino looked at sakura in horror.

"I-I don't believe you will never do this you wouldn't!" ruka yelled.

Ino shook her head.

"I'll show you then." sakura said.

"Ruka don't look into her eyes!" ino yelled.

Ruka screamed as she put her hands over her ears.

Ino watched as ruka fell to her knees and emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Do you believe me now ruka?" sakura asked.

Ino just watched as ruka looked at sakura crying.

Sakura frowned.

"You have to many useless emotions in you." sakura said as she took a step forward.

Ruka got up and ran out the door.

Ino followed her.

'Why can't she hear me? The only thing I remember is going into sakuras room and dodging we- genjutsu!'

Ino was about to perform the hand signs but stopped.

'Maybe I can find out what they did' ino thought as she followed ruka still.

Ino stopped when ruka did and looked where ruka looked.

Ino wondered why ruka looked at the power pull there was no one there.

Ruka ran again but then stopped.

Ino stopped to.

"W-w-why! Why did you do this tell me sakura!" ruka cried.

Ino looked down.

'Ruka you went through so much now.'

"To test the limit of my abilities." sakura said.

'The elders made you do this!' ino thought.

"You're telling me that is the reason you killed everyone!" ruka yelled as more tears fell.

"hn…if you wish to kill me because I'm not killing a weakling like you. Than grow on your hate for me cherish it like it's your life span and when you have activated your kowai train it and if you want to know the secrets about are clan and kekkei genkai there's a secret room where they held clan meetings it's in the cellar hidden if you can find it you'll learn the secrets of our clan." sakura said.

Inos eyes widen as she looked at ruka her eyes changed.

'Her kowai is activated!' ino thought.

"I'll tell you this much imouto are kowai is kind of like the sharingan if they kill their best friend they got the mangekyo sharingan and if we kill are best friend we get the Eien no hana."

Sakura smirked again.

Ino watched as ruka fell to her knees.

Ino looked at sakura and seen her turn her back on ruka.

"Goodbye…ruka." sakura said as she jumped on a roof and took off on the roofs.

Ino ran after sakura as she seen ruka grab three kunai.

"No!" ruka yelled as she followed sakura.

Ino watched as ruka was behind sakura and through the three kunai.

Ino watched as sakura turned around and caught two of the three kunai the last one put a scratch on her forehead protector making it fall off to the ground.

Ino landed on the ground with sakura and ruka.

Ino and ruka watched as sakura picked up her forehead protector and tied it back on her forehead.

Ino looked at ruka and see her panting on one knee.

'She's going to pass out soon.'

Ino looked at sakura one more time.

Ino's eyes widen its sakura she's crying!

Ino watched on as sakura vanished and ruka passed out.

Ino cried she let the tears fall not noticing the genjutsu disappeared now sense it was all over.

{+}

Sakuras eyes snapped open as she sat up.

'Someone activated the genjutsu! But who!?' sakura thought.

"I got it!" sakura said as she closed her eyes and performed hand signs.

Sakura could see who was in her room her eyes soften.

"_ino." she said._

_{+}_

Ino just sat there crying when ino opened her eyes.

Sakura gasped.

Inos eyes weren't there baby blue color they were a purple color with one black ring around her eye.

'What's with her eyes!?' sakura thought.

Sakura watched ino

"s-sakura why did they make you does this the elders of the village!" ino cried.

Sakuras eyes widen.

'She wasn't supposed to know about that she was only supposed to watch the clan die!' sakura thought.

"_Ino!?" sakura called out into inos mind._

Ino jumped.

"Who's there?" ino asked.

"_It's me sakura!"_

Inos eyes widen.

"No that can't be!"

"_I made a jutsu to talk to people in their minds and I'm using it on you because I sensed someone activated my genjutsu I also have a question" sakura said. _

"w-what is it?" ino asked.

"_What happened to your eyes there purple and have one black ring around your eye." sakura said._

Inos eyes widen.

"What!?" ino yelled.

"_Maybe you should ask your parents maybe they have a secrete kekkei genkai they never told you about." sakura said._

Ino nodded.

"Yea but Sakura why did the elders do this tell me!?"

Ino heard sakura sigh.

"_I guess I'll tell you sense you already know they made me…..i had to do this the clan they wanted to over throw the hokage and the elders but I couldn't let that happen so I told the hokage and elders about it they were deciding what to do then a week later I told them about the clan meeting about the coup they ordered me to kill the whole clan then I had to leave and become an s-rank criminal if I didn't they would have sent anbu they would of killed everyone me and ruka to that's why I did it I couldn't let them do this so I left ruka a live to get stronger and come kill me." sakura said._

"n-no please! Sakura we have a new hokage maybe she ca-" ino was caught off by sakura.

"_No! I will not come back it's too late!" sakura said coldly. _

Ino cried.

"But sakura what about everyone naruto he's upset! Kakashi-sensei is upset! Ruka she's been training so hard!" ino yelled.

"_I know….i did hope I could of have a normal life no clan leaders making you train no clan elders making decisions no kekkei genkai that can injure your eyes badly no heirs and no fighting and killing I never wanted this life the only thing I did want was peace." sakura said._

"Sakura!" ino said.

"_What?" sakura asked._

"Thank you for being my friend! I'm happy we became friends!" ino said.

Sakura smiled.

"_Me to and ino don't tell anyone about what you learned today." sakura said._

"I won't tell no one but can we stay in contact still I want to talk to you still please!?" ino asked.

"_sure ino we can still with our minds sense I talked to you through this jutsu now our minds are connected by the jutsu so we can talk." sakura said._

Ino smiled.

"Great!" ino said.

"_I have to go but if you really want to see me kakashi-sensei will bring you to me he knows to this Sunday I'm giving him information about the akatsuki." sakura said._

"Who are they?" ino asked.

"_They are a group of s-rank criminals I joined they collect the tailed beast." sakura said._

"Why did you join them?" ino asked.

"_Because they are the biggest threat to the village and they are after naruto." sakura said._

Inos eyes widen.

"Naruto has a tailed beast in him?!" ino asked.

"_Yes…..the nine tails!" sakura said._

"Oh my god." ino said shocked.

"_I will not allow them to hurt him and you better not be mean to him." sakura said._

Ino shook her head.

"I won't!" ino said.

"_Good I have to go goodbye!" sakura said as her voice faded from her head._

Ino got to her feet.

"I will clear your name sakura I will bring you back and take the elders down!" ino said as she left sakuras room.

'Now to ask my parents about my eyes.' ino thought as she left the house and ran to the exit.

{+}

Sakura sighed as she laid back down she still heard what ino said.

"_I will clear your name sakura I will bring you back and take the elders down!"_

Sakura closed her eyes.

"Ino you can't clear my name and bring me back besides even if you did I'll be killed by daiki so ether way I'll die." sakura said as she let a tear run down the side of her face.

Sakura sighed its fucking late now what does he want.

"I know you're out there just come in!" sakura yelled.

The door opened to reveal….itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

{chapter five}

The door opened to reveal….Itachi

Sakura glared at him as he walked in and shut the door behind him

"What!?" sakura hissed

Itachi raised an eyebrow at why she's mad with him

"It's the middle of the night! so what are you doing here!" sakura said answering his question

"I'm here to talk" itachi said

Sakura looked surprised

"About…..what?"

Itachi locked gazes with sakura

"About your clan's massacre." itachi said

Sakura stiffened and then glared at him

"what!" sakura said

"why did you do it?" itachi asked

Sakura glared harder

"I hated the damn clan!" sakura yelled at him

Itachi glared at her

"That's all of it just because you hated the clan." itachi said

"Yes!" sakura hissed

'_I know that's not all of It.'_ itachi thought

"ha-" itachi was caught off by a childish voice.

"itachi-san!"

"hn?"

"Can Tobi talk to sakura-Chan?! Tobi is a good boy!" yelled tobi.

Itachi looked at sakura once and turned to leave.

"Goodbye sakura-san." itachi said as he opened the door and walked around tobi.

"we will talk later." and with that itachi left.

Tobi entered and shut the door behind him.

Sakura glared at him.

"What now daiki?" sakura asked.

Daiki smirked behind his mask.

"What's wrong _sakura-chan_?"

Sakura glared harder.

"What do you want!?" she hissed.

Daiki glared at her.

"You will not use that tone with me." Daiki growled.

Sakura glared still.

"Or wh-" sakura was cut off by being slammed against the wall and a firm hand on her throat choking her.

Sakura's eyes widen in pain as she put her hands on daikis hand that was on her throat.

"You will not talk back to me haruno!" he hissed tightening his hand against her throat.

Sakura's vision started to blur.

Sakura knew she was losing consciousness.

Daiki seen this and let go of her.

Sakura slid down the wall.

"I heard what the uchiha said and you will not tell him got it?" he hissed.

Sakura nodded numbly.

"Good now I shall take my leave." and with that daiki disappeared into smoke.

Sakura got up slowly.

Sakura hissed in pain as she walked to her bed and laid down.

Sakura stared at the ceiling.

She sighed.

"I hope you get stronger ruka soon" sakura said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to a dreamful sleep.

"_onwee-chaa!" called out a childish voice._

_Sakura turned around and smiled at the 3 year old._

"_What is it ruka-chan?"_

_Ruka ran at sakura stumbling on her feet a couple of times when ruka was near sakura she hugged her._

_Sakura just stood there not hugging her back. _

_Ruka looked confused as to why she's not hugging her back._

_Ruka looked up._

"_onwee-chaa arw yur k?" ruka asked._

_Sakura looked down at ruka. _

"_Yes I'm fine." sakura said._

"_wy yoll not hunging ma bak?" ruka asked._

_Sakura smiled still wondering how she can understand what ruka says._

"_I'm tired from training so please let go." sakura said._

_Ruka frowned as she let go._

_Sakura seen ruka frown._

"_are you okay ruka?" sakura asked concerned._

_Ruka nodded her head._

_Sakura frowned._

"_I know you're not alright tell me what's wrong?" _

_Ruka looked down as she tried to avoid sakuras gaze._

"_Ruka."_

_Ruka looked at sakura._

"_u'll been tranning tow much yur tirld all the time." ruka said. _

_Sakura frowned. _

"_I know I have…it's just I'm the heiress to the clan so I need to train." Sakura said._

_Ruka looked nodded._

"_onwee-chaa can you train ma?" asked ruka._

_Sakura smiled as she flicked rukas forehead. _

"_Sorry ruka maybe when your older." sakura said. _

_Ruka folded her arms together against her chest and turned her head to the side not looking at sakura._

_Sakura smirked._

"_Ruka don't tell me you're giving me the silent treatment." Sakura said._

_She got no answer._

_Sakura continued to smirk in amusement._

"_I guess I'll go get ice cream by myself then" sakura said as she started to walk away._

_Ruka looked back at sakura seeing her walk away._

"_wat! I want ice cream!" ruka yelled running after sakura._

_Sakura started to shake then burst out laughing._

_Ruka stopped and stared at sakura. _

"_Onwee-chaa what so funy?" _

_Sakura stopped laughing and looked at ruka smiling._

"_Nothing come on lets go get ice cream!" sakura said as she held her hand out for ruka._

_Ruka nodded and grabbed onto sakuras hand and started walking with her._

Sakura kept twisting and turning in her sleep.

Sakuras eyes snap open and her hands went to wear her heart is.

Sakuras eyes were filled with pain.

Sakura started panting.

"w-what i-is this p-pain!?" she gasped out.

Sakura opened her mouth to scream but only a silent scream came so no one heard her to help her.

Her whole body began to shake violently.

Sakura started to cough violently.

She fell out of bed and landed on her knees.

The coughing died down and sakura was able to breathe properly.

She felt tears gather in her eyes because of the pain.

"w-what was that?" Sakura asked herself.

Sakura stood up.

She felt her legs shook.

Sakura ignored it and looked out at the window and seen the cloudy sky with some sun shining through the clouds signifying its morning.

Sakura walked to the door and opened it.

Sakura shut the door behind her.

She started walking to the kitchen with every step she took her legs shook more she felt like her legs would give out at any minute so she pushed her self even more.

When sakura was near the kitchen she heard someone shout.

"That's fucking it! I'm going to kill him for jashin-sama!" yelled an angry hidan.

"t-tobi i-is sorry h-hidan-san f-for what e-e-ever he did!" apologized a scared tobi.

Sakura sighed as she entered the kitchen.

Everyone looked her way.

"Good morning sakura-chan." konan greeted sakura.

Sakura looked at konan and smiled they became friends when she was showing her room to her.

_Konan smirked._

"_You sure handled Deidara." konan said._

_Sakura smirked to._

"_I guess I did but why did he flip out so much?" sakura asked._

_Konan sighed._

"_It's because he hates itachi and itachi always does that so it ticks him off." konan explained. _

_Sakura sighed._

"_This is going to be troublesome." sakura muttered. _

'_Oh god I'm turning into shikamaru!'_

_Konan giggled. _

"_I heard that." konan said as she looked at sakura._

_Sakura looked at her at her and blushed in embarrassment._

_Konan smiled._

"_I'm glad we have another girl here." konan said._

_Sakura nodded._

"_I'm glad to so I won't be in a house full of guys." sakura said._

_Konan nodded as they continued._

"_We should talk some time sakura-chan." konan said._

"_Yea konan-san." sakura agreed._

_Both sakura and konan stop at a door._

"_Don't call me san say chan or just konan." konan said._

_Sakura nodded._

"_Here's your room!" konan said as she opened the door._

_Sakura looked and was surprised._

_The walls of the room were painted red the wall had one picture it was a black wolf a symbol of an alone fighter who doesn't stay with the pact who fends for their self and no one else on another wall there was rack to put her sword on the covers on the bed were black and red the blanket has the symbol of the haruno clan that surprised sakura a great deal to have the haruno sign with her still sakura felt like she wasn't worthy of wearing it now._

_Sakura smiled._

"_Thank you for bringing me here konan-chan!" sakura said._

_Konan smiled._

"_No problem goodbye sakura-chan!" konan said as she started walking away._

"_Goodbye konan-chan." sakura said as she shut the door behind her._

_Sakura sighed as she took her backpack off and opened it sakura took some clothes out and then stopped as she was saw three frames that held a picture in them each._

_Sakura took them out as she stared at them. _

_Sakura smiled._

_One of them was sakura and her family her mother suki wearing a blue kimono it had snowflakes on it the obi was a white color with blue snowflakes on it she was smiling a gentile smile her father kaI was wearing a gray kimono with the clans crest on the back he was frowning and then her brother haru he had brown hair and green eyes he was wearing a gray high collar shirt he had black baggy pants on he was staring at the camera not even smiling then it was sakura she was wearing red shirt with the clans crest on the back of it a black dragon was in the middle of the clans crest she was wearing black shorts her hands in her pockets smiling a little._

_Sakura smiled as she placed it on the night stand. _

_The other one was her and ruka._

_Ruka was five while sakura was ten. _

_Sakura had ruka on her back grinning while sakura was smirking ruka was wearing a plain green shirt that had the clans crest on it and white shorts sakura was wearing a plain black shirt that had the clans crest on it and black pants._

_Sakura put that one next to the other one and the last one was her and ino._

_Ino was wearing a blue sun dress smiling. _

_While sakura was wearing a pink shirt with a dragon on the back and white shorts she was smirking. _

_Sakura put it next to the others and went to put the clothes in the dresser once that was done she left to the kitchen. _

Sakura smiled at konan as she made her where to the counter and sat down on a chair.

Konan frowned.

"Are you okay sakura-chan?" konan asked concerned for her friend.

Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm fine konan-chan just tired nothing to worry about." sakura reassured her.

Konan's frowned depend.

"You're lying sakura you look terrible it's like you're in pain and I saw you shaking it's like your forcing yourself to move." konan stated.

Sakura stiffened everyone noticed.

"I'm fine I'm not in pain at all!" sakura said.

Konan glared at sakura for lying.

"Sakura I want you to go back to your room and rest now!" konan ordered .

Sakura glared at her and got off the chair and started walking to her room sakura stopped.

Everyone was wondering why she stopped.

Daiki was watching with curiosity at what was going on with her.

Itachi was watching her feeling like he should make her rest and take care of her he didn't understand why he felt like this.

Sakura's eyes widen.

'_Oh god no not again!' _sakura though as she felt an intense pain in her heart.

Sakura ran.

Konan was about to go after her but stopped as she sees itachi leave without the rest noticing.

Konan watched on as she sees daiki leave to go after itachi.

Konan felt a sense of worry come over her for sakura and itachi.

'_I have to believe in them but be careful itachi daiki-sama won't think twice about killing you if mess with sakura-chan.'_ konan thought.

{+}

Sakura was having trouble breathing as she kept running but stopped as she started to cough violently.

Sakura couldn't scream every time she tried it was a silent scream.

Sakura felt dizzy as her coughing stopped for now her vision started to blur.

She felt herself fall backward expecting to hit the hard ground but fell into strong arms.

Sakura looked up and met crimson eyes that were the last thing sakura saw as her eye lids start to close.

'_Itachi.'_ sakura thought as she completely lost consciousness.

Itachi sighed as he picked sakura up bridle style and started walking to her room not noticing the green eyes watching them.

'_Seems like the sickness is coming faster than expected.'_ daiki thought.

Itachi opened the door to sakuras room and walk in kicking the door shut.

Itachi walked to sakuras bed and laid her down on the bed.

Itachi just stared at sakura watching her sleep a piece of her hair fell in front of her face.

Itachi pushed the hair away and smiled at sakuras sleeping form.

'_Maybe I was mean to her earlier I just wanted answers I'll just apologize to her when she wakes up.'_ itachi thought as he turned to leave.

"Goodbye cherry blossom." itachi said as he walked out the door.

Sakura smiled in her sleep even though she's in pain still.

Daiki appeared right next to her pissed off.

"Damn girl! You're dying on me to soon!" daiki hissed as his eyes change to black with a blue lightning bolt in his eyes.

"If only you killed your friend to get the Eien no hana than you wouldn't be sick!" he said.

Daiki took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"If she still uses her kowai and not turn it off for a while like she has been then she can get sick that will lead to death but if she had the eien no hana then she wouldn't be sick at all! I can't afford to lose a valuable pawn in my plans right now. she needs to live so ruka and her fight ruka will probably win the fight." Daiki said smirking "yes then I'll tell her that the village ordered sakura to kill the clan for no reason then ruka will want to destroy the village for revenge! She will be the ultimate pawn in my plans! But I need sakura to live so she needs to kill her best friend no body in the clan was best friends with sakura." daiki said.

Daiki sighed.

"I've been watching her sense she was a child…"daiki trailed off trying to think.

Daiki opened his eyes.

"It was the heiress ino yamanaka." daiki said smirking but it came off as he remembered sakura wouldn't do that.

Daiki growled.

"I guess I'll just have to make her do it by my kowai." daiki said.

Daiki sighed.

"I'll leave her for now." he said as he vanished into smoke.

As soon as daiki left sakura started twisting and turning even panting in her sleep.

Sakura's hands went to wear her heart was and clenched her shirt in her sleep.

Sakura was alone to endure this pain in her sleep no body to help her this was her fate when she killed the clan her destiny was decided that night she will be killed by the one she loves as a sister she would give her life for her happiness.

This is the pain she has to accept until ruka can kill her.

{+}

Ino got out of bed and stretched after that she put on some ninja clothes because today her dad trains her.

She put off the questions about her eyes because her parents were a sleep but now that there up making breakfast she will ask them.

Ino walked out of her room and shut the door behind her and walked to the kitchen.

Ino sees her parents.

"okaa-sama, otou-sama." ino said.

Her parent's frowned ino only called them with sama when it was important.

"What is it ino?" Inoichi asked his daughter.

Ino closed her eyes as she concentrated chakra to her eyes when ino opened her eyes.

Her parents looked shocked they didn't speak the only thing they heard was a plate shatters on the floor because her mother dropped it.

"I-ino sweetie when did you…" her mother trailed off.

"Yesterday when I went for a walk I want to know why you never told me and explain to me what this is." ino demanded.

Her parents look at each other.

Her mother sighed.

"Okay honey take a seat and I'll explain to you what it is." her mother said.

Ino took a seat a cross from her parents.

"okay let me explain I'm from a clan called the norowa are last name means cursed because of our kekkei genkai is called noroi our eyes change to purple with rings around it the first ring lets you see tragedies of the past or the future or the present you can't control what you see you'll have to deal with the emotions you'll feel when you watch it" inos mother took a shaky breath and continued "the second ring around your eye lets you have a lot of chakra to fight but there's a cost after you turn you're noroi off your chakra will be depleted which means you will be in danger of surviving or not and then the third ring this is the worst out off all of them ino you will be emotionless you won't hesitate to kill your enemy even if you're comrade gets in the way you will be drawing a lot of chakra from people and by you using it you shorten you're life by being in the third stage for a long time you shorten your life tremendously I never met anybody that hasn't gone crazy while in the third stage even so no one made it out a live in the third stage because they never made it out before there time came quickly that's what happened to my brother." her mother finished explaining.

Ino stared in shock her kekkei genkai is scary you can lose your life in it!

"okaa-san do you have it?" ino asked.

Her mother shook her head no.

"So I'm the only one that has it right now?" ino asked.

"Yes ino dear but promise me something." her mother said.

Ino looked at her.

"What?"

Her mother frowns.

"Don't you ever use the kekkei genkai again got it." Her mother said.

Ino nodded.

Her mother smiled.

"Good now I have to pick up the broken plate." she said.

Inoichi looked at ino.

"Come on ino training starts now." he said as he started to walk to the door.

Ino followed.

'_I'm sorry mother but I'm breaking that promise I have to save sakura!'_ ino thought.

{+}

Ruka was sweating.

"Come on one more try!" ruka yelled as she ran at the tree putting chakra into her feet she seen sakura do this.

Ruka started running up the tree when she almost made it to the top she put too much chakra in he feet so she broke the bark on the tree ruka pushed herself back and did a flip and landed on her feet.

Ruka glared at the tree.

"Now what did the poor tree do to make you so mad to glare at it ruka-chan?" asked a voice from behind.

Her eyes widen she didn't sense the person so it must be a higher rank.

She turned to stare at the copycat ninja hatake Kakashi.

She glared at him.

"Can't you see I'm training!" ruka said.

Kakashi looked up at the tree and seen foot prints on the tree form her putting too much chakra into her feet.

"Ruka you're putting too much chakra into the soul of your feet you need to concentrate on making sure the flow of your chakra is running smoothly through your whole body mostly your feet right now." Kakashi explained.

Ruka turned away from him to look at the tree and closed her eyes she concentrated on the flow of chakra to her feet when ruka thought she was ready she ran up the tree not falling down or using too much chakra she made it to the top branch.

Ruka smirked.

'_His advice worked!'_ ruka thought as she jumped from tree branch to tree branch until she landed on the ground.

"thanks." ruka said.

Kakashi smiled.

"You're welcome ruka so what are you doing now sense you got tree walking done now?" Kakashi asked.

Ruka looked at him.

"Kunai and shuriken practice I need to get better at that." ruka said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Do you mind if I watch?" he asked.

Ruka shrugged her shoulders not really caring she walked a little father in the forest she stopped as she stares at the targets Kakashi just stood there watching her.

Ruka through the kunai at the targets.

When she watched some not hit the middle she glared.

"Ruka that's not how you through a kunai right you have to bend your wrist a little and when you want to let it go flick you wrist." Kakashi said.

Ruka grabbed more kunai and listened to what he said they went flying.

They hit the bull's eye!

"Good job ruka!" Kakashi said.

Ruka nodded as she went to grab her kunai.

"What next?" Kakashi asked.

Ruka looked at him.

"I was going to work on my stamina." ruka said.

Kakashi nodded.

"Ok then 50 pushups 59 sit-ups run around konoha 5 times and then start with taijutsu after all that okay?" Kakashi asked.

Ruka stared at him blankly and started her pushups.

Kakashi smiled as he got out his book and started reading it.

About two hours later he sensed ruka come back.

He lifted his gaze to ruka to see her panting and sweating.

Kakashi put his book away.

"Ruka I think you need to go home and rest." Kakashi said.

Ruka glared at him still trying to catch her breath.

"N…no" she panted out.

Kakashi sighed.

"You're tired from all this go home now ruka." Kakashi said sternly.

Ruka glared still as her breathing evened out now.

"Why should I!? it's because my mom saki haruno and my father daisuke haruno took sakura in and for that they are all dead!i have no one to go home to!" ruka yelled.

Kakashi frowned.

"ru-" Kakashi was cut off.

Ruka turned away from him.

"I'm leaving." ruka said as she ran the other way out of the forest.

Kakashi sighed as he watched her take off.

"I'm failing everyone" kakashi's frown deepened "sometimes I think I should give up my role as a ninja." he finished as he disappeared.

{+}

Naruto frowned as he stared at a scratch head band in his hand.

"Sasuke" naruto whispered "why did you do this?"

Naruto fought the tears he was losing everyone first sakura the girl he loved than sasuke his brother/ rival.

"Why am I so weak? Why!" naruto yelled.

Naruto was too angry to notice somebody in the room.

"Naruto give it all up stop going after him his eyes are only on vengeance now he almost killed you." the voice said.

Naruto brought his angry eyes to the person sitting on the window seal.

"Shut up pervy-sage I will bring him back and…" Naruto's eyes grew sad "sakura-chan I'm losing them all what do I do? Tell me please!?" naruto begged letting the tears fall now.

Jiraiya watched naruto cry feeling pity for him.

"Naruto i….don't have the answer only you do." Jiraiya said.

Naruto just continued to cry.

Jiraiya stood in front of naruto and put his hand on narutos shoulder.

Naruto looked at him.

"Naruto…when you get out of here we are leaving for a while to get you stronger." Jiraiya said.

Naruto's eyes widen.

"I'll get stronger for sasuke!" naruto said in determination.

Jiraiya smiled slightly.

'_That's the naruto I know.'_

"Good bye naruto see then!" Jiraiya said as he vanished .

Naruto grinned.

"I'll bring you back that's a promise !" naruto yelled.

Three days later naruto found himself at the village gate with pervy-sage .

"let's go!" naruto said waling out of konoha.

Jiraiya walked behind him.

'_The next time I'll be back I'll be stronger than ever!'_ naruto thought.

{+}

"Goodbye naruto jiraiya safe journey." Said the fifth hokage.

The door opened.

"Tsunade-sama more paper work!" yelled her assistant shizune.

Tsunade groaned.

"Damn paper work!" she said.

As she started to the paper.

Shizune left the room.

Tsunade looked up to see her gone she opened her right drawl and grabbed the sake bottle and a shut glass and poured some in it and drank it.

"get stronger boy!" Tsunade said.


End file.
